Seer and the Saiyan Legacy
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: re-write of Seer!  She has been raised on pride and the legend of the Super Saiyan, when the time comes for her to avenge her race can she step up and show the universe what she can do?
1. Prolouge

**I was reading over 'Seer' a while ago and realized it was crap so that's where the idea of re-writing it came from :)**

The woman walked swiftly down the dim hall-way, trying her hardest to stay silent. "Hush" she whispered as a gentle whimper came from the pink bundle she was holding. She finally reached her destination and after a moments hesitation, she raised a trembling fist and knocked sharply on the door three times. She waited for a few minutes, but it felt like a few years. She was about to walk away when the door gave a creak and opened a slither.

"What do you want?" his fierce whisper struck her icily.

"Let me in," she replied in much the same fashion. She heard an angered grunt before the door swung open all the way. She stepped in and kicked the door closed behind her, flinching slightly as the door slammed.

"What is it?" the Prince did not look happy. His eyes were narrowed, and a frown tugged at his soft lips. She remembered them on hers and a shiver trailed delicately down her spine. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of him, after-all a warrior didn't need anyone, and thrust the bundle into his chest.

"It's yours, your the only one I've slept with," she stated as the saiyan risked a look behind the towel.

"Why are you dropping it off with me?" he asked, outraged.

"Because Frieza won't kill you. It may not seem like it, but he likes you Vegeta," she paused. "Promise me you'll look after her," she begged, her pleading blue eyes meeting his cold onyx ones. She couldn't see what he was thinking, he kept his emotions very well hidden. The woman did hate to give her child away like this, but it was the only way. Frieza would kill both of them, maybe the girl had a chance with Vegeta. Frieza did seem to like him above others.

"Fine, I'll take care of her," he groaned, "but only because it would be cowardly to run from responsibility." he glared at her as these words passed his lips.

"Thank you," she smiled gently, ruffled her daughters raven locks and walked out of the room. The ship would be landing soon, and they were set for different planets. She would most likely never see the child again. Vegeta looked at the infant gently. "She didn't say a name," he murmured aloud. He would have to see Frieza for a bigger apartment when they reached ground, now that he had a child. "What to call you." he asked the infant, lifting her out of the blanket. She wore a powder-blue baby suit, with matching bootees. There was a hole in the back for her fuzzy brown tail which was currently batting at her hair. "Asiguse?" he asked. The baby screwed up her face, tears gathering at the sides of her eyes. "No, Shallot?" the baby began to cry this time. "Urm" he was frantically searching his mind for a name which fit, and he remembered the last thing he had seen as he was leaving Vegeta-sei, a frail gypsy woman. "Seer!" he exclaimed. The baby immediately stopped crying and opened her eyes. They sparkled as she giggled, apparently happy with her new name. "Seer" he repeated with a smile as the infant curled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry for the delay but my internet was down for like weeks but I have another 11 chapters ready to be posted if you were just to click that review button down there...**


	2. Beginning

Seer was now 10 years old and more mature than most human adults. She had seen horrors no child should ever witness and she had murdered, destroyed whole planets within a couple of days, but of course this was normal on the Planet Frieza '094. Although she lived her life like this, there were still some glorious moments where she could be a child and just have fun. That day was one of those, since she was on a break from purging missions. Seer had a handful of close friends she shared her childhood with. There was Hammy from the Technical Department, named so for his rodent-like ears and beady eyes. Dels was a purger, but she was a league below Seer, Seer like the rest of the Saiyans was an Elite but Dels was only a second-class, so they never got to go on missions together. It was one of the few times that all three had a break at the same time, and so they spent it together.

"Hey look, it's the outcasts" they heard a chuckle from behind and turned to see the Ginyu Force approaching, a sight Seer didn't want to see this early in the morning.

"Look who's talking Ginyu, you guys are the most miss-matched group on this planet" Seer smirked.

"It's better than a monkey, a rodent and a fish I suppose." It was Guldo that joined in this time.

"Shut up cockroach" Hammy looked down at him. "Let's see, a bull, an overgrown oompa-loompa, the deep blue sea and I don't know what the hell you're supposed to be." he glared at Recoome.

"Yeah, how can you talk about other people with that group?" Dels added in.

"Here mate, you can't talk to us like that, we're an elite group, the best in King Kold's army!" Jeice snarled.

"and they're kids, can't you find someone your own size to bully" Vegeta smirked, ruffling his daughters hair. With a huff, Ginyu spun on his heel and stomped away, the rest of his 'force' close behind.

"Are you all right?" Vegeta asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy," the girl replied

"Good, because I have to go on a mission for a couple of days, will you be okay here alone?"

"Of course, I always am," Seer grinned.

"Okay, don't get into trouble, keep on everyone's good side and keep the room tidy," Vegeta listed, "you know the drill,"

"Yes daddy," her grin didn't falter. Vegeta walked away with Nappa and Raditz at his heels, as soon as he disappeared from earshot, "HOUSE PARTY!" she squealed and her and her two friends ran at top speed towards her room on the ship.

Well it was fun, but she knew the fun was over and the work had to begin now that her friends had left. Chocolate and crisp wrappers littered the house as well as bottles and cans, ice-cream was still smudged up the metal wall from where Dels had been frightened with Paranormal Activity. She set to work, putting the house right before her father returned. She wiped the last of the stains from the wall and threw the cloth into the sink, then turned to look at the clock. It was midnight, well past curfew, no-one would notice if she went a wander...

**Yay! Introduction of Seer and her friends. What happened on her wanders? find out next time!**


	3. Destiny

**Warning: There will be some mild swearing in this chapter, so don't read if you're offended by that stuff.**

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to watch Paranormal Activity. She blinked a couple of times then looked expectantly into the corner. The apparition was still there. She inched a little closer to get a better look. The first thing she noticed was those dark eyes with a glint of silver, sure she had seen them before, then the wild hair and finally the tail. _A tail?_ He couldn't be a Saiyan, they had all died along with the planet, she would know if there was another on Frieza's ship, right? She was the princess after all. She reached out a pale hand, it slipped straight through his chest with an icy chill. She opened her mouth to speak and he did the same. They both politely shut their mouths and stared at each other, waiting for one of them to speak. "Who are you?" Seer braved to ask when she concluded that he would not speak.

"I am Bardock," he told her, a wispy tinge to his voice. She had heard that name before, but where?

"I'm-" she began but was cut off.

"You are Seer," he said in his whisper of a voice, "and you will stand up to Frieza," then, before she could ask any questions, he was gone.

"What do you mean?" she whispered into the emptiness, but he didn't reappear.

She heard footsteps and glanced around for a place to hide, there was none, she was trapped. The only things in the room were the five long, paneled windows lining the walls. The footsteps came closer and she turned to run, only to bang head-first into something solid. She looked up from the ground and hid her fear. Standing above her was the form of Frieza's right-hand-man, his emerald plait glistening with water. "I thought I heard someone, monkey," he smirked with an air of arrogance, "and my, my aren't we in trouble now,"

"You're really going to go squealing to Frieza? What a little girl," she smirked in disgust.

"Now, now monkey, you know it is my job,"

"What? A professional ass licker? Good luck with that," she mocked, breezing past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Listen here, brat, I would take much pleasure in killing you where you stand, but it is Frieza-sama's strict orders that no-one harms his monkey collection, but when the time is right, I hope it is me that puts an end to you," he hissed through clenched teeth. Seer let out a barking laugh, her eyes swimming with anger.

"I'd like to see you try," she snarled, turning and storming out the room. How she hated that pompous ass!

Her mind was still ringing from what the strange man, Bardock she recalled, had said the night before. Her defeat Frieza, when nobody else could? _yeah right, _she thought, _even father can't beat him, how the hell could I? _ It was still an exciting prospect, gaining revenge for her fallen race and her comrades in slavery, but the dream was out of reach, and she knew it. "Seer?" a door slammed from down the corridor, her father was home.

"Yeah?" she asked, swinging her legs round to sit properly on the armchair.

"What did you do when I was gone?" he asked.

"Uhh, you know, a bit of training, lots of food, sleep? The usual,"

"Really?" she nodded, "then why does Frieza want to see you in his throne room, immediately?"

"Uhh, Uhm, eh..." she was stuck, she couldn't lie. "Well you see, I went on a midnight stroll around the ship, bumped into Zarbon, called him a little girl and an ass licker then came back here," she smiled sheepishly, purposely leaving out Bardock.

"Idiot! Just don't get yourself killed,"

She pulled on her armour then left for Frieza's throneroom, this was going to be a long day.

Seer halted just outside the tall, metal door and raised her fist ready to knock. She thought for a moment, she could turn around and run for it, it would be worse later but there was the slim chance she could escape... Not a chance. The door hissed and parted to the sides then the cold, high voice of Frieza rang out into the hall.

"Get in here monkey!" the tyrant hissed, "I will not wait all day for you,"

She gulped, then stepped into the dim room. Frieza sat facing her in his hover-chair, flanked on either side by Dodoria and Zarbon. She had only seen the monster face-to-face on two occasions before. Both had left her in the rejuvenation tank for a day or two and with nightmares for a month. Blocking the memories out with a shudder, Seer turned to face _it._

"You wished to see me, Master Frieza," she said softly, her eyes never leaving his intent scarlett ones. The first rule her father taught her was never to show fear, monsters like this fed on fear and pain. She would show no fear, and she would certainly show no pain. It would only make it worse, Frieza was delighted by pain, if she didn't show it then he would grow bored quicker.

"What were you doing out so late monkey?" she quickly thought of an excuse.

"I thought I heard some commotion down the hall, so I went to check it out. I was heading back to my room when I bumped into _Commander _Zarbon here," she said in an indifferent tone, "I didn't mean to cause any bother," she added quickly as an after-thought

"You give bother merely breathing, monkey, you should have left the peacekeeping for the big boys," Frieza jumped down from his chair. The last thing she saw was him flying towards her and then it all went black.

_Pain, _she thought, _lots of pain, make it stop, _she whimpered slightly then gingerly opened her eyes. The aqua water stung for a moment then she became immune to it. She could see her father at the other end of the room talking to the doctor. He turned and an almost unnoticeable smile of relief passed his lips.

**Yay! Go Bardock and such!**


	4. Bonding

**Warning: More swearing so again don't read if you're offended.**

"How can you be so idiotic?" Vegeta sighed as they walked towards the training rooms, "How many times is it I've told you now to stay inside after curfew?"

Seer quickly counted on her fingers, "Five," she counted.

"And you still haven't got it through your thick skull?" he half-scolded, half-joked.

"Well it's not as if you don't have to go and see him every week for doing something stupid," she argued.

He was silent for a moment. "I can handle myself, Seer," he said after a moment, "You are my daughter, it is my job to protect you,"

"I can take care of myself, too! _and _I bet I'm much stronger now. I _am _a Saiyan you know,"

"Of course I know, but you still can't challenge me," Vegeta smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see about that then, you're on!" then she flew top speed to the training rooms, he father following behind yelling something about no flying in the corridors.

They lunged at each other in perfect unison, Vegeta immediately aiming a punch for her head. Seer ducked and brought her knee up, her father caught it and pushed it back down. "Nice try," he smirked as they went for each other again, Seer slammed her fist into her fathers jaw, and Vegeta kicked her in the stomach. They both flew backwards and smirked at each other.

"Nice punch," Vegeta smirked, wiping a bit of blood from his chin, "but not good enough," they clashed again in a flurry of punches and kicks, Seer managed to hit him a few times before she was forced to take to defense. Finally she fell into the ground with a resounding 'crash'. Vegeta touched down beside her and sat cross-legged on the floor, watching her struggle into a sitting position.

"You did get better, but I still kicked your ass," Vegeta smirked.

"Wanker," Seer muttered in return.

"Mind your language lady!" Vegeta mock scolded.

"and what, may I ask, will you do if I don't?" Seer asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"This!" Vegeta lunged forward and began to tickle her sides and stomach.

"S-stop it!" Seer wheezed through mad giggles, "I'm sorry!" she screeched.

Vegeta released her. "What was that?" he laughed, "I didn't quite hear," Seer kept her mouth in a thin line. Vegeta went in for another round.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Let me go!" Seer screamed. He released her again and asked her again. "I'm sorry!" she gave in and Vegeta smirked.

"Good. Now how about some dinner?" he asked. As predicted, his daughter leaped to her feet and ran as fast as she could to the mess hall. Vegeta followed in her wake chuckling to himself.

Once she was fed and watered, Seer followed her father to their shared room. "Seer," her fathers voice caught her attention.

"Yes, father?" she asked.

"You are coming with us on a purging trip tomorrow," it had been her first in a year, since she completely blew it the last time. "Don't blow it this time," her father sighed.

"I won't, father," she promised, with the ever hope to make her father proud. She didn't know that Vegeta _was _proud of her, more than she could ever imagine.

She awoke and wearily rubbed her eyes before rolling out of bed. Shining, new armor hung from one of the wardrobe's handles, she supposed it was for her trip. She pulled on a black spandex body-suit then her armor. She tied her hair back with a blood-red ribbon, they did always go for her hair when fighting. She walked to the mess hall, hoping that this time she wouldn't be sick. She couldn't help it on the last mission, the screams and the putrid smell of burning flesh. She was sick then ran back to her pod and hid in it crying until the other saiyans returned. That didn't go down too well with Frieza. She sat down at the table and forced herself to eat some toast and drink some orange juice, then she went to the pod facilities. She was glad to see Hammy waiting for them at the end of the long corridor. He was the only technician that didn't look at them as if they were chopped liver, and he actually smiled. "So off to Planet Gordos, I see," he smiled lightly, "This isn't a full purge, only quarter of the people then if the King doesn't give in keep going until he does,"

"And if he doesn't give in?" Vegeta asked.

"Kill him but keep the planet, it has valuable resources," Hammy informed them, then the saiyan squad got into their pods and blasted off into space. Seer let the sleeping gas surround her and lull her into a blissful darkness.

**Okay, so not really long chapters, but it's quite a bit of filler just now, when we get onto the actual series, like the chapter after next it will be longer. So, see you next time on Seer's purging trip! **

**This is the last chapter I'm putting up until I get at least one review, it feels a waste of my time doing this if no-one is even reading it.  
><strong>


	5. Raditz

**Just a little bit of swearing in this chapter, and some violence but not too graphic **

The nauseating feeling was creeping up on her again, but she refused to be sick, not this time. She closed her eyes and shot a blast at a nearby sky-scraper. She had learned that if the bigger buildings were blasted, more were killed quicker and she didn't have to watch them burst into flames. Nappa and Vegeta took pleasure in watching their victims scream as they bled or burned. Raditz was more merciful, but he didn't hesitate in their slaughter. Under Frieza's command it was live and let die, whether you liked it or not. "No! My baby!" one of the woman below screamed as a small child was crushed beneath falling rocks from a nearby building. That's what Seer hated most, the people screaming for their fallen family or friends, especially when it was children. She was glad when the King finally gave in after a third of his planet was destroyed.

The Saiyans set up camp and decided to take it in turns to keep watch, in case any rebels attacked while they slept. Raditz being the weakest was first by default. Seer watched as he threw another twig into the fire, his eyes illuminating in the flickering light. Black with a glint of silver, just like Bardock's! She slipped out of her sleeping bag and moved to sit beside him on the log he occupied.

"Raditz?" she asked quietly. He jumped slightly then turned to face her, a small smile of relief passed his lips as he noticed who it was.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you know a man called Bardock?" she asked, hesitantly.

His eyes filled with tears and her heart sunk. She was about to apologise but then he began to speak. "He was my father," he said, "A third-class but he took missions even the elites wouldn't dare. Everyone said he could be an elite if they took his reading again," he took a gulp of air, "I suppose he would have died with the rest of the planet," a tear fell lightly and Seer wrapped her arms around him. "Seer?" he asked, his voice sounding muffled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he'd be proud of me?" he asked.

"I... Yes! Yes Raditz, you have come a long way,"

"How would you know?"

"I heard my father talking to Nappa," she admitted.

"Vegeta said that?" she nodded and he appeared to brighten, "What would you say about me going to Earth?" he asked suddenly.

"Where's that? Why would you wanna go there?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"I had a baby brother, he was sent to Earth on the same day the meteor struck. I wonder if he is still alive..." he trailed off.

"When would you go?" Seer asked, not really liking this idea.

"I dunno, I'd have to ask the Prince first," he mused.

"and Frieza," Seer added, flinching as she thought about what Frieza would do if Raditz asked such a thing.

"No, he'd just kick crap outta me, I'd go get Kakarott then come back. He'd thank me for bringing him another warrior,"

Seer scrutinized her favorite god-father, convinced he was hallucinating from sleep deprivation. She was going to try and talk him out of this ridiculous idea when Nappa got up with a stretch then walked over to them.

"Go to sleep, third-class, I'll take over from here,"

Seer heard nothing from Raditz about his brother on the trip back to base, and hoped he had forgotten about it. When they reached base again, it was very late and Seer was very tired. She pulled off her bloodied armor and threw it into the wash basket before slipping into some silky, baby blue pajamas's. She would take a shower first thing in the morning, right now she was extremely tired. She slipped under the cover's and was sure she heard Bardocks voice, "I am proud of him..."

**Very short, I know I just wanted to show some bonding between Raditz and Seer. Next chapter will be the Ginga Tomento, and Raditz makes the ultimate decision...**


	6. Ginga Tonemento

**Warning: Swearing again and a little bit of violence. **

Seer awoke, went for a shower, then pulled on her usual armor and body-suit. She was walking to the mess hall for some breakfast before training when she saw a crowd surrounding a leaflet on the notice board. She hovered slightly to see over the heads of much taller soldiers and the heading _'Ginga T__ōnamento__' _screamed out at her. A fighting tournament between all the soldiers in Frieza's ship, the prize: Glory, and with glory came respect. The three other saiyans were pushing their way out of the crowd when Seer leaped at Vegeta.

"Can I compete?" she asked hopefully, "Can I? Can I? Can-"

"No," Vegeta growled.

"Why not?" the girl demanded, "It's not like we're allowed to kill one another!"

"Accidents can still happen," Vegeta reminded her.

"Yeah, but my powerlevel is going on 5000, I can defend myself!"

"I said no!" Vegeta snapped and stalked away. Seer growled, vowing to join this competition.

The next week passed in a barrage of 'please', puppy dog eyes and down right annoyance for Vegeta until...

"Fine! But if you die, it's your own fault," Vegeta finally gave in. Then the next two weeks were constant training, meditating and excitement for the young warrior. She was glad to learn that Dels was competing also, so she trained with her friend until the tournament came.

The morning of the Ginga Tonamento arrived and Seer jumped out of bed earlier than normal. She completed a Kata for warm-up then pulled on her armor, this time wearing a navy blue body-suit underneath. Of course, she had a large breakfast to keep her energy levels up, mostly since her, Dels and Hammy had snuck into the kitchen and stole some. Hammy wasn't competing in the tournament, since he couldn't fight at all. He was more brains. He would, however, be cheering his friends on. After breakfast, Seer and Dels joined the other saiyans and waited to get their number. Seer was against Fuju, an oval headed, fish-like creature with purple and yellow dotted skin. He was much like Dels, but for the colouring. Seer watched the contestants until it was her turn. Raditz quickly took out his opponent, Nappa toying with his before taking them out and Vegeta in the blink of an eye had taken his opponent out. Then it was Seer's turn. She walked into the middle of the ring and stared down her opponent. He made the first move, aiming a boot to her jaw, Seer caught his leg and spun him around, punching him in the gut as she did so. She kicked him before he could get back up and he flew forcefully from the ring, landing on the artificial grass. Her first opponent was too easy, she could bet almost anything that she would get one of the Ginyu's or her father next.

Seer, Dels, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Jeice, Ginyu and Guldo made it into the finals. Seer vs Dels, Nappa vs Guldo, Jeice vs Raditz and Vegeta vs Ginyu. Seer wished her friend good luck as they entered the ring, she could hear Hammy over the roaring crowd, "Seer, Dels, Seer, Dels, Seer, Dels..." he seemed to have forgotten you couldn't shout for both. She giggled as she turned to face Dels.

"You can get first hit," she yelled across the ring, "It'll give you a chance,"

"Don't get too cocky!" Dels yelled back, then she charged, she managed to drive her fist into Seer's head, which the saiyan easily shook off. They lunged together in a flurry of attacks. They broke apart for a moment, circling each other like wolves, then Seer started the offensive, forcing Dels to fall into defense. Finally Seer won by delivering a swift karate chop into Dels' pressure point, knocking her friend out cold. She watched as Nappa beat Guldo after a fight with Guldo using every way to cheat he could, flinched when Jeice slaughtered Raditz and groaned when Ginyu beat her father.

The next round, Nappa vs Seer, Jeice vs Ginyu. Ginyu obviously beat Jeice and somehow Seer had beaten Nappa, she had a small feeling her god-father had let her win, and she was beginning to hate him for it as she circled Ginyu, her eyes never leaving him, never even blinking. She fought as best as she could but in the end she was sure to lose. At least she got into the Semi's, Raditz reminded her, she got much further than him, _and _her father.

Seer walked into her room, and started. Bardock was standing looking out of her window, his back to her. "You have a nice view," he commented, turning to face her, "and you did good in the Ginga Tonamento,"

"You saw that?" she asked.

"Yes, you can see everything from the other world, and in my case more," he said.

"What do you mean, more?"

"I can see the future, that's really why I came to see you, Princess," his eyes looked desperate, "try to stop my son getting himself killed,"

"Raditz?" Bardock nodded, "This is about Earth, isn't it," he nodded again. "Then I will do everything in my power to stop him leaving!" she thought for a moment then asked the question that had been on her mind since Raditz told her about Earth, "You are proud of him, aren't you?" she asked.

"Always," Bardock whispered, then he was gone. She had a plan in her head, Raditz said he would ask Vegeta to go to Earth, if she could convince him to say no then Raditz wouldn't dare go, and if that didn't work, she was 99.9% sure that he would go to Hammy for co-ordinates, she could convince Hammy not to tell him anything. Raditz would not get hurt, not while she was on the case!

Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta were sitting around the coffee table discussing something when she awoke. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Raditz is going to Earth," Vegeta informed her. So Bardock was right, the idiot was going to go through with this.

"You're honestly going to let him go?" she asked, "He'd surely die,"

"Yeah, that's why we're sending him," Nappa smirked, "he's disposable,"

"Don't you talk about him like that!" Seer yelled, "He is not disposable, he is you team-mate, one of the last of our species, the saiyans, greatest in the universe, blah blah! One thing he is NOT is disposable, and he'll die, I know he will, whether it's on Earth or Frieza!"

"Earth is full of weaklings, and Frieza will thank me-" Raditz was cut off.

"Don't start that again! It's follow Frieza's orders or die, it doesn't matter WHY you disobeyed them! and how are you going to get the co-ordinates and ship? Hammy wouldn't let you go on a fucking suicide mission!" Seer screeched.

"He will if I tell him I have orders," Raditz explained.

"Fine, go die! See how I care! Say hello to the rest of the saiyans for me!" she stormed from the room, tears falling down her face. She quickly broke into a run and walked into one of the training chambers. She destroyed a couple of droids then slid down the wall and cried. _Stupid Raditz _she thought, _Stupid father, stupid Nappa, stupid Bardock. Stupid everyone!_

**Aww *sniff*, Seer's sad :'( Well Raditz goes to Earth next time, and what happens with Seer? Find out next time on 'Seer'!**


	7. Legend of the Dragon Balls

**We're onto the actual series! Yay!**

**Warning: Violence, character death**

Seer could feel her world crashing around her, Raditz was dead. Her best friend, her god-father, gone! Just like that!

"I told you he was going to," she whispered weakly to no-one in particular as she slid down the wall and into a sitting position. He had died on Earth, his scouter picking up the Namekian saying something about 'Dragon Balls'.

"Well there's one good thing came of this," Vegeta smirked, Seer glared at him, "we can have any wish we want,"

"Bring Raditz back?" Seer asked quickly.

"Don't be silly, we could wish for immortality, defeat Frieza," he held a triumphant glint in his eye already.

"But... but.." Seer couldn't think of an argument for her wish to come true.

"Raditz wouldn't mind, Seer," Nappa tried to comfort her, "it's towards a good cause,"

Seer gave a watery smile, Nappa was right, "So when do we leave?" she grinned.

"Who's we?" Vegeta snarled, "You're staying here if those weaklings could defeat Raditz,"

Vegeta wouldn't hear any of his daughters arguments so it looked as if she was staying put.

She was walking to lunch alone, her father and Nappa were busy planning to go to Earth. Someone grabbed her arm out of no-where. Panicking, she turned and struck her fist into the air, she heard a grunt and looked around to see Zarbon glaring at her, a bruise already forming on his cheek. She gave a nervous laugh, "sorry," she giggled.

"You will be if you don't tell me exactly what I need to know," he snarled.

"and that would be?" she prompted.

"Where is that low-class saiyan? Raditz is it?" he asked.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about," she growled in mock arrogance.

"I think you do, he's on Earth, isn't he?" he smirked.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"There are trackers on the pods, in case we have a run-away," he smirked.

She had to get away, to warn her father that they would get caught. She thought fast and came up with a plan, "He.. He's not on Earth anymore!" she screeched, bursting into a flood of tears. The commander let her go in surprise and scrutinized her. She smirked through her hands then raised her foot and kicked him 'where it hurts'. He gave a yell of pain and stooped down, she took this chance to run as fast as she could to the training rooms. She heard footsteps behind and slipped into a nearby broom cupboard. "You can run, but you can't hide!" she heard him yell as his footsteps faded into the distance. _Wrong_, she thought with a smirk as she left her hiding place and ran into the training rooms. Her father and Nappa were in the corner, she made a beeline for them and quickly sat down.

"There are trackers on the pods," she whispered into her fathers ear, he looked at her wide-eyed.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Zarbon told me, he knew Raditz was on Earth," she whispered hurriedly. "Hammy helps build the pods, he should know how to de-activate the trackers!"

"Good," Vegeta relaxed.

"I'm coming with you, father!" she said quickly.

"You stay here!" the Prince argued.

"but you could die out there!" she protested.

"Then I don't want you to be there! Go to bed, Seer, I'll see you in the morning,"

She knew there was no point in arguing further, so she trudged to her room and slammed the door. _I hope I don't lose them too, _was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

**Short again and I know I promised I'd make it longer in the series but I was stuck with this chapter! Next time: Raditz is dead, her father and Nappa left for Earth, how will she survive?**


	8. Alone

**Warning: violence, swearing**

"Fuck!" the girl said aloud, checking the scouter and realizing there was no-one in the room. Her father had left without saying goodbye, he must not have trusted her to stay behind. With a growl she left the room and headed for the mess hall with the idea of acting natural. Her approach didn't work. Seer was sitting with Dels, eating as much as she could when she was pulled from her chair. She glared up at whoever manhandled her. It was Ginyu.

"What do you want?" she snarled, "and where are the rest of the ballerina's?"

"The _Ginyu Force _are in intense training and _you _are going to see Lord Frieza, immediately," he growled in return.

"Who says?" Seer smirked, feeling exeptionally reckless.

"Lord Frieza, now move!" to prove his point, the Captain dragged her out of the mess hall and half way down the corridor.

"I can walk myself!" she snarled, and marched ahead wrenching her arm from his grip. She didn't stop until she was outside the throne-room, but then she was halted by a strong fear of the tyrant, she knew exactly why he wanted to see her, and she knew it was not going to be pretty. Ginyu stretched a strong, purple arm over her head and knocked sharply on the metal door.

"Enter," came the chilling voice from inside, and her fear intensified.

"You heard, monkey," Ginyu mocked, pushing her forward and into the room, following close behind. "The girl, my lord," he presented with a deep bow.

"Very well, Ginyu, you can leave now," Frieza commanded, his blood red eyes never leaving the young saiyan. The door slammed closed and it took all of her self-control not to panic. She stared defiantly back at the tyrant.

"You wished to see me, _my lord,_" she hissed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Indeed," the monster hissed in return, "where are the other apes?"

"I have no idea," she replied, expressionless. Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned to the wall with Frieza's tail around her throat.

"Where are they?" he asked again, losing his temper more every second.

"I... don't... know," she struggled out. A fist struck her jaw. "I swear, I don't know!" she screamed, trying to bite his tail to no avail. Her throat was realeased and she crashed into the opposite wall. She struggled into a sitting position and gasped. Frieza stood above her, a red ball of energy perched on his finger, the death beam.

"Last chance, where are the saiyans?" he hissed. She looked from Frieza to the beam, Frieza looked serious, the beam deadly. She kept quiet, her father didn't want her to die, but she didn't want him to die. She didn't know what to do. Frieza moved his arm back ready to release the ball, she clenched her eyes shut, "Earth!" she screamed in her panic, "They're on Earth!" Frieza smirked and the beam dispersed.

"Go get them!" he ordered, "all three of them," he gave a smirk and Seer glared at him.

"I can bring back my father and Nappa but..." she hesitated, "but Raditz is dead," she furiously blinked the tears from her eyes. Frieza knew he was dead, Zarbon would have told him, this was merely to bring more pain. She marched into her room, put on her scouter and pulled on her newest armor before falling into her bed and crying for a while longer. She had betrayed her father. She had betrayed her father and had betrayed herself but at least she was being sent to get him, there would maybe be half a chance. Brightening at the prospect she ran to the launching facilities and crashed head-first into Hammy. "I need a pod and co-ordinates for Earth," she told him quickly. His beady eyes scrutinized her, "you're father said I wasn't to tell you,"

"Sorry, it's Frieza's orders, he found out," she smiled sheepishly. He told her the co-ordinates and then pointed her towards a ship. "thank you Hammy," she said, hugging him, then she realized it could well be the last time she ever saw him. "and goodbye," she smiled, hugging him tighter. "Tell Dels the same!" she shouted over her shoulder as she closed the hatch to her pod and set the launch sequence, leaving a confused Hammy on the bay. The pod left the main ships artificial atmosphere and the colourless sleeping gas surrounded her. She was going to be in this damned ship for a year and there was no way she could survive the boredom and hunger for that long. It was easier allowing herself to fall into a long sleep...

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! There's not much more I could write for this chapter. Next time: What will Seer find on Earth?**


	9. Battle

**Warning: The usual violence and swearing**

She awoke just as the pod rumbled into Earth's atmosphere and crashed into the ground causing a crater to form. She rubbed her eyes, stretched her legs then timidly stepped out of the pod and hovered above the clearing. She flinched at the sight, where a battle had obviously taken place. A long haired man lay in a small crater, the remains of a saibaman on top of him, another man lay several feet away from the first, his arm severed and tossed to his side. A namekian lay at the end of a small valley badly beaten and the last body almost stopped her heart. The bulking, unmistakable corpse of Nappa. She ran towards him and knelt by his side, checking for any sign of movement, a heartbeat, a pulse, but there was none. He was dead. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked around. There was no sign of her father, or his body, anywhere. She checked her scouter and it beeped on two high powerlevels not too far away. She recognized the first as her father's at top power and guessed the second to be Kakarott's. She took off into the air and sped towards the clearing she sensed them from.

Seer touched down on a rock just in time to watch her father transform into an Oozaru, she kept her eyes away from the artificial moon and watched the battle unfold. She couldn't control her Oozaru form and it wouldn't do good to hurt her father. Kakarott ran, jumped and flew from Vegeta's path, finally turning to face him.

"Solar Flare!" she heard the Earth-raised saiyan shout and then the ape stooped over, holding his eyes. Kakarott leaped over a few boulders then raised his arms and began to collect energy. Seer's scouter blinked and she was surprised at how powerful the attack was, the only attack she knew to have that much power was Frieza's Death Ball, and that could wipe out entire planets, her father was in trouble and she had to think fast! She couldn't think but thankfully her father regained his vision and picked Kakarott up, shattering his ribs and breaking his legs under his powerful fingers. He only dropped him when a man chopped off his tail with a curved sword and he shrunk into his natural form. Then of course the kid turned into an ape until Vegeta cut off his tail, Kakarott managed to form his attack and the kid bounced it back, her father was almost dead and the short, bald one raised a sword to him.

_oh no you don't, _Seer thought as she lurched forward from her hiding place and caught the weapon in mid-air. The man looked at her tail and paled.

"Not another one," he muttered wearily.

"You will come to no harm from me if you drop the sword and back off away from him!" she snarled, and the earthling did so.

"Seer!" Vegeta croaked from behind her. "I told you not to come here!"

"It was Frieza's orders," she explained, tears forming in her eyes, "he threatened me with his death beam when he realized you were gone and I... I.." she trailed off, hoping her father would forgive her.

"It's alright," he soothed, "now let's get out of here,"

"No way am I letting you go!" Krillin snarled, raising the sword again, "you come here and kill all our friends and expect to walk free? Fat chance,"

"Krillin.." they searched for the source of the noise and noticed it was Kakarott, "Let him go Krillin,"

"but-"

"Krillin, we can't sink as low as him, let him go," Krillin grudgingly agreed to his friends request and the saiyans left the planet.

"Did you get your wish?" Seer asked through the transmitter.

"No," Vegeta replied, "Nappa killed the Namekian, therefore destroying the Dragon Balls,"

"That sucks," Seer sighed, and that was an understatement. Raditz _and _Nappa gone and for nothing!

"It's not the end yet," Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard of those Dragon Balls before," he informed her, "there were some on Namek if legend is correct. We can stop off at a base planet for me to heal then we set off again for Namek, we will get those Dragon Balls, and we will put an end to Frieza,"

"That sounds nice..." Seer trailled off into thought. _What would Namek be like? Would they get the Dragon Balls? Could they defeat Frieza? What would happen if they did?_

"I'll just have to wait and see..." she muttered as she fell asleep.

**Grr why is everything I write so short? I'm really trying guys! I hope your liking this better than the old one cuz that's the whole point of me slaving through this... Please review, we're on like chapter 9 and not a single review, it's really off-putting so if your reading, review!  
><strong>


	10. Escape to Namek!

**Warning: Violence, swearing, the usual**

**Uh-ho Seer's been a bit of an idiot! Lets see how that turned out for them...**

The beeping was starting to get on her nerves as they fought their way through the hoards of Frieza's soldiers. It seemed they had already been alerted that the two had 'deserted'. Seer had been stupid enough to forget to de-activate her tracker, she didn't even think and now they were close to death! "Seer get closer to me!" Vegeta yelled over the noise. Seer fought her way over to him and he pushed her behind. "Hold on I'm going to blow them all away!" She grabbed hold of him and he let out a shout of "Galactic Gun!" and the noise died away.

"Get into the pod, and I'll tell you how to de-activate your tracker!" she blushed as she clambered in then they took off again. It was fairly simple to de-activate it, just rip the wires away. _Off we go to Namek! _she thought.

The pods crashed into the ground and the two saiyans floated from the craters. Seer's sparkling, onyx eyes scanned the surrounding landscape. There was only one word to describe this planet; Green. The sky was green, the water was green and the grass was green. "Ew," she commented, walking around in a circle, she really hoped they wouldn't have to stay here too long. Vegeta glanced around and his eyes seemed to widen.

"What's wrong, father?" Seer asked, sensing his unease.

"Nothing," he said quickly, glancing around, "it's nothing, really," She gave him a calculating glance but didn't say anything else. Then a crash resounded through the lands, shaking the ground. Seer hovered in the air before she fell and looked around. A space pod similar to theirs had landed a few feet away. "Who is it?" she asked her father.

"I don't know," he replied, "but I'm guessing it's one of Frieza's men. We have to get out of here, now,"

Seer complied and father and daughter sped off in the opposite direction before they were spotted. "How does he know we're here?" Seer whispered once they had safely touched down behind a cliff, "I de-activated the tracker!"

"I know," Vegeta soothed hoarsely, "it's co-incidence, maybe Frieza heard of the Dragon Balls,"

"Or someone survived from the base and followed us," Seer mused aloud.

"Vegeta!" a voice yelled from overhead, "I know you're here, and Frieza has given me permission to take you out!" the young saiyan could almost hear his smirk.

"Kiwi," Vegeta confirmed and his daughter nodded, "we can take _him," _Before Seer could say anything else, her father had leaped from their sanctuary.

"We're down here, Kiwi!" he yelled, "If you think you're big enough to take us!"

"Hehe, always so cocky Vegeta. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face!" He stepped forward and Vegeta began to power up. He continued screaming, his power surging until Kiwi's scouter exploded over his face. Seer hadn't realised he was this strong, the fight on Earth couldn't have added this much to his power, did it? Kiwi stepped backwards.

"Please.." he began, "Please, we can work together... We can take Frieza down..." he trailed off nervously. Seer spat on the ground and stared at him in disgust, her father's expression mirroring hers.

"We don't need _you_," Vegeta hissed, taking a menacing step forward. Kiwi changed his strategy.

"Lord Frieza! Thank goodness!" he yelled, pointing into the distance. The saiyans turned away from him to look where he was pointing. Seer was rugby tackled to the side as a purple beam shot past them.

"You dirty bastard," Seer growled dangerously, glaring at the man, "using such dirty tricks!" she lunged forward as Kiwi took off at top speed, the saiyans hot on his tail. They caught up with him and Vegeta flashed in front of him. Kiwi gave a squeak of fear before turning around and banging straight into Seer. Vegeta shot a blast at him and he exploded.

"Nice light display!" Seer commented with a smirk.

"Indeed," Vegeta agreed, "but we have a problem. Frieza knows we're here, and I'm sure he'll be after those dragon balls,"

Seer thought for a moment, it would be impossible to take the balls from Frieza but...

"Hey! If we took _one _of the balls and hid it somewhere then Frieza couldn't get his wish, then we could wait for the perfect time to strike and let _him_ gather the rest for us!"

"You know, Seer, you can be smart!" Vegeta smirked proudly, ruffling her ebony locks.

"Glad to hear it, now let's get those balls!"

They took off into the air, scanning the ground for an intact village. It wasn't pretty further in, most of the houses were smoldering, corpses littered almost every inch of the ground. "It looks like Frieza has most of them already," she sighed, more to herself.

Vegeta checked his scouter and smirked. "There is one village left and Frieza is nowhere near!" he said shooting off in the direction of the village. Seer groaned then powered to top speed to follow after him.

They touched down in a fairly peaceful village, the inhabitants, green like their damned planet, surrounded them whispering. The oldest of them stepped forward, Seer guessed him to be the elder as such. "What business do you have here?"

"We have come for the dragon ball," Vegeta snarled, glaring at the elder. The elder stared straight back, never losing eye-contact with the saiyan Prince.

"I sense evil in your being," he said finally, "therefore, I will not give you the dragon ball,"

"Then it looks as if a little bit of persuasion is in order," Vegeta smirked, releasing a blast towards one of the villagers. He was dead in a heart beat. Vegeta continued his attack, Seer adding in a few weak blast. _If this is what it takes to take out Frieza, _she thought, half-heartedly. They kept on with the slaughter until it was only the elder left.

"Changed your mind old man?" Vegeta smirked arrogantly.

"Never!" the man protested.

"Pity," Vegeta smirked, releasing the final blast, and the elder fell. "Come, Seer, we must find the Dragon Ball ourselves!" her father commanded and Seer hastened to obey. Vegeta found the ball after a few minutes searching, inside the biggest house. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard to find. _Fools, _Seer thought as her father dropped the ball into a nearby river. "For safe-keeping," he explained and the two shot off in search of another ball.

**Yay! It's actually longer than usual! Next time: Vegeta and Seer meet Dodoria, who will come out on top?**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Dodoria's Demise

**Warning: Swearing, violence, character death**

They flew quickly through the air until Vegeta stopped without warning. Seer crashed into his back and fell a couple of paces backwards.

"What, what happened?" Seer asked quickly.

"I can sense Dodoria, moving alone!" he replied, "it's our chance to attack!" he took off again, leaving Seer grumbling about his constant speeding off ahead. She had just caught up as the pink blob crashed into the ground. She touched down beside her father and glared at the bulky man as he struggled to his feet. He turned to face them, rage defining his features. "_You," _he hissed, "you attacked me!"

"Yup," Vegeta smirked, "but what are you going to do about it?"

Dodoria let out a monstrous roar and shot a powerful blast towards them. The saiyans both dodged and fell back into place before the man could even blink.

"What? Impossible!" he roared, stepping backwards. He seemed to compose himself, "Alright, both of you drop your scouters and get out of here before you piss me off!" he snarled.

"I think it's a bit late for that, bubblegum," Seer smirked, her eyes widening in shock as her father dropped his scouter. She decided to play along and did the same thing. Vegeta pressed a gold-tipped boot onto the machine until it snapped and smoked, Seer was thoroughly confused at this, but still copied her father's every move.

"You fools!" Dodoria hissed, "You're just as blind as us now!"

"Not quite," Vegeta smirked, "You see, while I was on Earth I learned this useful little trick: how to sense power levels without a scouter. Naturally, I taught my daughter how," that last part was a bluff, but Seer decided to play along, giving a triumphant nod at the end of her father's explanation.

Dodoria's face contorted into rage and he sent off another blast. The saiyans dodged again, this time re-phasing behind his back. With a roar, he reached around to grab Vegeta, the Prince grabbed both his arms and pulled them until they snapped. The commander fell with a whimper of pain.

"Wait!" he yelled, "If you kill me you'll never know the secret of your planet's destruction!"

"Which would be?" Vegeta prompted.

"Planet Vegeta was killed by no meteor, it was Frieza. Frieza destroyed your planet!" the blob yelled.

"All the more reason to kill him," Vegeta seemed unfazed by this news, because deep down he had always known the horrible truth, even if he told himself otherwise. "Now I'll give you three seconds to think of a reason for me not to kill you right here!"

"Please, we can work together," the blob pleaded.

"Sorry mate, we've heard that one before," Seer smirked as Vegeta landed the finishing blow. "It's good to have him out of the way!" Seer sighed contently.

"Yeah," Vegeta agreed, "Now I can sense two power-levels, coming from that direction and one of them feels Earthling," Vegeta smirked.

"Your point?" Seer didn't know why they were so important.

"They'll be searching for the dragon balls too and it's easier to take from them than Frieza," Vegeta explained and Seer understood.

"Let's go get those Earthlings!"

He stopped abruptly again, his daughter falling back a couple of paces on impact. Seer growled.

"Those ki's have disappeared!" he exclaimed roughly.

"That's impossible! No one can mask their energy," Seer replied.

"Well I can't feel anything!" Vegeta argued.

"It was your idea to break the scouters," Seer snarled before her father silenced her.

"Don't you-" Seer began only to be cut off.

"Shut up! I hear something," the girl listened intently around her and sure enough she could hear a faint rustling. The two saiyans quietly touched down and creeped forward towards a small cliff by the water edge. It went silent for a moment, then a large fish leaped from the water then flopped back down with a splash. Seer stood still in shock for a moment before clasping her sides and succumbing to a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you thought a fish was an earthling!" she breathed, "They're weak, but not that weak!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled, playfully slapping her head. Then he halted. "Wait, I feel something!"

"What? More fish," Seer snorted.

"No, it's much stronger. It feels like Zarbon, travelling alone,"

"Really? Do you think we have a chance to strike?" Seer asked, excitement building.

"Well, we've already killed Dodoria," Vegeta smirked.

"and Kiwi," Seer agreed, "Let's go!" and they shot off into the air at top speed.

**Shorter again but I wanted to put the Dodoria and Zarbon fights in different chapters. Read and Review! pweese? *puppy dog eyes* **

**I forgot to put in my thanks to DBZTomboy last time for the review.  
><strong>


	12. Monster

**Warning: Violence, swearing**

Sure enough, Zarbon was flying at top speed when Seer and Vegeta caught up with him. The Prince sped up and flew directly into his path.

"Vegeta," Zarbon smirked, "I've been looking for you,"

"Well I'm here now, so lets dance Princess," Vegeta smirked back. Zarbon chuckled.

"Please, don't make me laugh,"

"Why not? We've already put an end to Dodoria," Seer added, landing beside her father.

"What?" Zarbon lost all humor, his golden eyes narrowed.

"That's right," Vegeta confirmed, "and you're next pretty boy! Too long we have suffered at the hands of you're Frieza-_sama, _I will have my revenge! You see that's why I search the Dragon Balls, I need my wish for immortality and then Frieza can be destroyed. We seem to have the upper hand in that field since I hear of your loss of scouters, for you see, I have the power to sense energy without a scouter. End of the line!"

"Vegeta, Vegeta," Zarbon mocked, humor returning, "I see that you are still wrapped up in silly fantasies that will never come true. Frieza-sama is indestructible,"

Vegeta threw the first punch, hitting Zarbon in the jaw and sending him back a few paces.

"Lucky shot!" Zarbon snarled, lunging towards the prince. Thus began a flurry of punches, kicks and the odd stray energy blast. Seer struggled to keep up with their movements and so didn't dare to join in the fray in case she hit her father. They broke apart, Zarbon with a bloody lip, Vegeta with a rapidly forming black-eye.

"My, my you have improved my little prince," Zarbon mocked, "but you're still no match for me in my second form!"

"Second form?" the saiyans repeated in unison.

"Indeed. I don't approve of it unless it's absolutely necessary since it subtracts from by beauty so you should feel like a very lucky monkey!" Zarbon smirked. It only took one flex of his muscles and a surge of power and Zarbon was unlike anything Seer had ever seen before. He was a monster! His frame grew bulkier and became lizard-like. Seer thought he looked like a massive crocodile.

"Nothing I can't handle!" Vegeta smirked and the fight resumed. Seer couldn't see anything but a blur as the two warriors sped across the sky, locked in fierce battle so she contented for falling backwards to watch. The battle went on for longer this time, and the outcome disappointing. Seer watched as her father plunged into the water below then saw her chance. She sped upwards, towards Zarbon. She aimed a fist for his face, closely followed by another. The commander caught them both and they locked together in a test of strength until Zarbon grew bored and kneed her in the gut. She lurched forward with the force, her head resting on the man's chest as she battled the intense pain.

"That was for the ship, chimp!" he snarled, grabbing her by the hair and dropping her. She plummeted into the cold water and heavenly darkness.

She woke with a splutter and looked around to realize she was no longer underwater. She sat up to see her father in front of her, dripping with water. "We can't give up!" he muttered, "We won't give up. Must.. Get... Stronger," Seer realized that he wasn't talking directly to her, but willing himself to survive his critical state. He collapsed backwards and Seer rushed forward. The girl regretted not paying attention in First Aid lessons, she could think of nothing else to do but shake him and hope he would just wake-up. "Father," she whispered, "Dad! Dad, wake up!" she shook him harder but it came to not avail, "Daddy," she whimpered, burying her face in his chest and letting out a sob.

"How touching," she heard a voice from behind and spun around to see Zarbon. _Back to finish the job, _was her first thought and she leaped to her feet. She stood before her father's trembling body and stretched out her arms.

"Get lost, Zarbon," she growled, her voice deadly low, "he's as good as dead any way,"

"Well isn't it your lucky day, we need him alive to tell us where the Dragon Ball is," Zarbon said in disgust. He grabbed hold of Vegeta's arm and grabbed Seer by the scruff of the neck then began to fly back to Frieza's ship.

"I can fly you know!" Seer growled in frustration.

"and you can escape," Zarbon snarled, tightening his grip and almost choking the young warrior.

By the time they arrived at the ship, Zarbon had bite marks down his arm from Seer's feeble attempts at escape. Seer had a very red, swollen cheek from Zarbon's back-handers every time she bit him. He dragged her into the medical room and threw her against the wall, dazing her as he helped place Vegeta into the rejuvenation tank.

"Stay!" the commander snarled at the girl as if she were a dog. Seer glared at his back as he exited then pulled herself to her feet using the wall as a support. Then she began to walk shakily over to the tank that held her father. Her legs buckled but she was close enough to grab the tank before she fell. The oval-headed medic shot her a glare of distaste which she returned without hesitation.

"Oh, Vegeta you've done it now," the medic muttered to himself, "I never knew why Frieza even kept a mongrel like you in the first place," he chuckled, "You'd better just tell him where the dragon ball is and maybe he won't make you suffer as much, filthy ape!"

Seer turned with a snarl and glared at the medic, Appule according to his badge. "Why don't I show you the meaning of suffering!" she snarled and he stepped back. She smirked slightly, until the healing juices splattered over her back and shards of glass flew past her. She turned around to see her father stepping from the tank, his smirk in place.

"that shut him up," the Prince smirked, glaring at Appule's dead body.

"I was getting to it," Seer smirked in return, wrapping her arms around his waist. He gingerly pulled her away and held her at arms length.

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine," she grinned, "Just worried about you!"

"Well..." they stared at each other blankly for a moment, "Let's get out of here,"

**Slightly longer than the last time? Next time, we all have a lovely bunch of Dragon Balls :D. Review? *puppy-dog eyes***


	13. Race

"So what's the plan?" Seer whispered as they reached the throne-room.

"To take the Dragon Balls," Vegeta smirked.

"and, how would we do that?" his daughter repressed a growl.

"I'm going to distract them while you blow a hole through this window then we throw the balls and run," he explained.

"Okay, but how are you going to distract them?"

Vegeta merely smirked as he crossed the room and tilted his head around the door. "Hey Idiots!" he yelled, "We're still here!" then he let off a powerful blast down the corridor and towards their enemies. At the same time, Seer shot a blast towards the window, a ragged hole appearing in the glass. She lifted two of the Dragon Balls and threw them as hard as she could out of the makeshift hole. Vegeta soon joined her and within seconds the room was empty but for themselves. Quickly, before Zarbon and Frieza could catch up with them, they slipped from the window and ran to hide behind a large rock. A moment later, Zarbon followed. "You couldn't have got far!" he snarled, shooting off in the opposite direction.

Father and daughter smirked. "I hope you don't mind getting wet," Vegeta grinned, jumping into the green water, Seer close behind.

It was such a glorious sight. Not for the grass, nor the rocks, but for the five gleaming orange balls all in a row.

"That's six now, counting the one in the lake!" Seer exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes, we are close to our goal," Vegeta agreed, looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Seer asked, "Can you feel anything? Is Zarbon coming?"

"No, it's not Zarbon it's far too weak to be him, but there is something coming,"

Seer followed his gaze whilst crouching down as low as she could. There was a moment of silence then the bald one, Krillin, she recalled, jetted over they're heads, a dragon ball held in his arms. The saiyans grinned maliciously and took off in hot pursuit.

"Damn," Vegeta growled from beside her.

"What is it?" Seer asked.

"Zarbon's following us, but we have time to catch baldy first," Vegeta informed her, speeding up. "Hey, Baldy!" the prince shouted as he touched down outside a small cliff, Seer not a second behind. The earthling turned to face them, terror shining in his dark eyes. Upon instinct, he moved to shield the blue-haired woman behind him.

"Alright Baldy, here's the bottom line," Vegeta snarled, "we seek the same goal, give me the ball without any fights and I'll let you live, if not I'll kill you and take it any way. We have no time for games," Before Krillin could even think it over, another presence disturbed them.

"Hello Zarbon," Vegeta growled, without looking behind.

Zarbon ignored him, greedy eyes falling on the Dragon Ball. "Once I have sorted out these monkeys, you will give me the dragon ball!" he told Krillin.

"I don't think you can beat us Zarbon," Vegeta smirks.

"I have beaten you before little prince, I can easily do it again,"

"I'd have to disagree," the smirk never left Vegeta's face, "You see, us saiyans get a power boost every time we are mortally injured. I really have you to thank,"

Zarbon had heard enough. He quickly transformed and lunged for the saiyans. Vegeta kicked some sand into the monsters eyes. He kicked Zarbon high into the air then flew up to catch him, smashing his fists into the reptilian head. Zarbon fell into the emerald water with a mighty splash and Vegeta began to throw energy blasts after him, Seer assisting her father. Out the corner of her eye, the young hybrid caught the Earthlings trying to sneak away and sent a warning blast towards them. "Stay there or die!" she yelled behind before turning back to the fight. Vegeta plunged into the water after his opponent and a few minutes later, both emerged in a furious lock of attacks. They touched down, Zarbon wiping blood from his chin, locking into a staring contest. Vegeta suddenly lunged forward and plunged his fist into Zarbon's stomach. The gloved fist went right through and Vegeta smirked as the changeling coughed up some blood.

"Vegeta please," he struggled out, "We can work together,"

"Pathetic," the Prince muttered before setting free a ki blast inside the transformed Zarbon. In a flash of light, the aqua remains were blast across the water before sinking. Vegeta turned to the Earthlings. The woman was trying unsuccessfully to climb a nearby cliff, the man stood before her in defensive position.

"We'll be taking that dragon ball now," Vegeta smirked. The earthling paled.

"I'm not giving it to you!" he said, "You're going to kill us anyway,"

The Prince sighed. "If you give it to us now, I will let you live. I'm in a good mood after destroying Zarbon once and for all,"

The earthling thought for a moment before throwing the ball in the saiyan's direction. He valued his, and his companions, lives much more than the ball.

"Come on, Seer," Vegeta ordered taking off into the sky.

"Thanks," Seer looked at the Earthlings with a smirk before following her father into the sky. She felt so good after getting the last dragon ball. Finally her years of slavery could come to a complete end. With the wish, her father could easily defeat Frieza and they would be free. She grinned at this thought and sped up towards where the other balls were hidden.

**Quite short but all I really wanted to do was kill of Zarbon in this chapter. Read and Review!**


	14. Danger!

Vegeta halted suddenly and Seer crashed into his back with a faint groan. "What is it now," she complained, rubbing her forehead.

"I can sense someone around here," he announced. Seer was unconvinced.

"Really?" she asked, "because remember last time? With the fish,"

"No, I'm certain this time," Vegeta assured, "Show yourself or I'll blast you out!" he yelled. There was no response. The Prince raised a gloved hand and a purple ball of energy began to form in his hand. He drew it back and was about to set it free when a small voice stopped him. "Wait!" it shouted. The blast dissolved as Kakarott's brat showed himself. "It's me," he gave a weak smile and stood up on one of the rocks. With matching smirks, the father-daughter team landed in front of him.

"Is that a dragon ball?" the boy eyed the ball under Vegeta's arm wearily. Vegeta glanced at it before looking back towards the hybrid.

"A gift from your bald friend," the Prince's voice was careless, but his onyx eyes reflected mirth.

"You killed them?" the boy yelled in panic.

"No," Seer said, looking at her nails, "we let them live for giving us the ball,"

The hybrid squeaked as Vegeta stepped forward. "What's in your hand?" he asked.

"It's a clock!" Gohan said defensively, holding it to his chest protectively.

"Trust the humans to come up with a design so primitive," Seer snorted. Gohan shot her a glare then looked fearfully back towards Vegeta.

"Tell me," the Prince sneered, "Is your father here? Kakarott?"

"No!" Gohan replied with a little more confidence, "He doesn't know of the bad guys here,"

"Pity," Vegeta smirked, then before anyone could see what was happening he drove his knee into the boys stomach. The hybrid dropped to his knees. "Tell him that we are now the last four saiyans," Vegeta growled before taking off towards the last dragon ball. Seer gave Gohan an apologetic glance before following.

They soon reached where the dragon ball was hidden and quickly dived into the water. Two pairs of onyx eyes scanned the green waters but saw no sign of the dragon ball. They both resurfaced and Vegeta let out a growl of frustration. "Where could it be!" the pair thought for a moment before Seer's eyes darkened.

"That kid came from this direction," she snarled.

"That device!" Vegeta realised, "It was no clock! It was some sort of dragon ball locator,"

"You mean the little bastard lied to us?" Seer asked darkly.

"That's exactly what it means," Vegeta replied sinking into concentration. "Found them," he said taking off into the air, crystals of water trailing behind him. Seer followed and after a few minutes of flying they came to a strange-looking house, larger than the others and alone on a large cliff. They touched down outside the door and a namekian walked towards them.

"What do you want with Guru?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"We don't want anything with this 'guru'," Vegeta replied.

"We came for the Earthlings," Seer finished.

"They're not here," the namekian argued quickly, too quickly.

"Don't lie to me!" Vegeta took a threatening step forward, ready to fight if need be but was interrupted by Gohan.

"Stop!" the boy yelled as he exited the house, Krillin close behind.

"Ball! Now!" Vegeta growled angrily.

"Please?" Seer added with a hint of sarcasm.

"We don't have it!" Krillin replied in defence.

"Don't-" Vegeta began but stopped, his eyes scanning the skies wide in panic.

"What is it, father?" Seer asked.

"I can feel it," Gohan mumbled, "five strong power-levels headed to Namek,"

Seer thought for a moment, "Five strong..." her eyes widened, "You don't mean?-"

"The Ginyu Force," Vegeta finished for her.

"So he called them?" Seer said fearfully and Vegeta nodded.

"Who are these 'Ginyu Force' guys who have you two so worked up?" Krillin asked.

"They work for Frieza," Seer explained, "They are incredibly strong and are most likely going to kill us all,"

"Earthlings!" Vegeta growled, "We need your.. We need your,"

"What he's trying to say is, we need your help," Seer said for her father.

"How can we trust you!" Krillin argued.

"Fool! There is no time!" Vegeta yelled, "If we don't work together we are all going to die! We probably will anyway!"

Seer was terrified. She knew her father was right. With Frieza's permission the Force could, and would, kill them all. Her scrape with them on Frieza's ship didn't make her too confident either, they were going to kill her!

"My dad's coming here soon," Gohan said meekly.

"We should wait for Goku until we take them on," Krillin said. For once, Seer agreed with him.

"The baka is right," she said, "Strength in numbers, yeah?"

"So, we might as well go back to the cave while we're waiting," Gohan said, a little pale at the thought of the Ginyu Force.

Seer didn't want to spend any time with these Earthlings but it was for her own, and her fathers, safety that they accept the arrangement so they set off in search of the hiding place.

**A little bit short but just a scene-setter really. Next time the Ginyu's arrive. I've already written the next chapter but I'm not going to post it until I get at least one review since it seems like no-one is reading this...  
><strong>


	15. Ginyu Tokosentai!

Seer looked at the ground. _Well this is boring _She thought, looking outside of the cave. Bulma had said as soon as they arrived that Goku would be there the next day so until then she would just have to wait. Easier said than done. She looked back at the other warriors. Krillin, Gohan and Bulma were playing cards and her father had all attention fixed on the dragon balls. It would be easy to sneak out. After an inner debate, her instinct was victorious and she quickly ran from the cave and into the air. With one last look behind she powered to full speed and flew threw the emerald skies, the wind brushing gently through her hair. After a while she landed at her previous hiding place, the balls were there untouched, but she couldn't make a wish without the final two balls. She sighed and sat on top of one of them. She would have to return eventually or they would wonder where she was but it was so peaceful sitting amongst the grass that she could not prompt herself to move. She sat for some time without realizing, it could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours, she didn't know and she didn't care. She only looked up when she heard footsteps. She gasped. All five members of the Ginyu Force stood over her, smirks in place.

"Well, well, look what we found 'ere Capt'n," Jeice laughed, stepping forward.

"Well isn't it our favourite little chimp, and what are these she has with her?" Ginyu said, mirth held in his dark eyes. Seer stood up suddenly, causing Jeice to step back.

"Captain Ginyu," she nodded, "Boys. I hate to tell you that these are fake," she lied.

"We'll be the judge of that," Ginyu smirked, stepping forward. Seer took a step backwards. "We'll get the balls soon, but first I think we need to teach the little Princess a lesson," the other's laughed and Seer felt fear shredding through her body. She thought quickly, remembering that her father could now sense power-levels. She let her power spike to let him know she was in danger. Five scouters beeped simultaneously.

"I think she's gonna fight back," Guldo laughed, clapping his small hands. Seer aimed her boot for his head, hitting her target. The alien rolled backwards a few times before he landed on his feet, looking livid.

"Recoome thinks you shouldn't have done that," the largest member growled and Ginyu pushed her. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes, awaiting the attack. It never came. She opened her eyes slightly to see none other than the Saiyan Prince standing above her protectively. Gohan and Krillin copied his stance on either side of her. The hybrid struggled to her feet and moved to stand behind her father. "How many times do I have to tell you to pick on someone your own size," Vegeta growled, placing a gloved hand behind her head. Seer moved closer to him.

"and so we find the Saiyan Prince with two more dragon balls," Ginyu smirked.

"This mission will be easier than expected," Jeice smirked. Seer was a little bit shocked that they had brought the dragon balls, but she couldn't blame them. If Frieza's men attacked, the blue-haired vixen would stand no chance around them. The girl felt a little bit guilty for putting everyone in such danger, she should have stayed and waited for Goku like her father had asked her to. _Damn my lack of common sense! _She cursed herself, blinking warm tears from her eyes. They would not see her cry!

"Why don't you just give us the balls and we might be a little more merciful," Ginyu sneered.

Vegeta let out a low growl. "Don't think you can push us around!" he yelled, "We won't give you the balls!"

"Then we will have to take them by force!" Ginyu decided. Seer quickly thought of a way to prevent Frieza's wish. For once in her life, she actually had a decent plan.

"Your scouters track people, not dragon balls," Seer smirked.

"Yeah, so?" Burter asked.

Seer gently took the ball from her fathers arms then jumped up and threw it as hard as she could over the water. Before the others had time to celebrate, Burter stood with the ball in his arms.

"What?" they exclaimed in unison and Burter smirked.

"I'm the fastest in the universe," he boasted, crimson eyes sparkling in pride.

"Destroy it!" Vegeta yelled towards Krillin, who was holding the other ball. The warrior nodded and crashed his fist into.. thin air? Seer turned to face the Ginyu Force and gasped as she saw Guldo holding the ball, the large sphere almost blocking him from view.

"So the rumors are true.." she muttered.

"He can stop time itself!" Vegeta finished for her.

Ginyu smirked. "Well this was easy," he said, "I'll take out Vegeta, you guys do the others then we can take the balls back to Lord Frieza,"

"Capt'n I object!" Jeice said, "You always get all the fun," the others in the Force muttered in agreement and Ginyu sighed.

"Fine, I'll take the balls back to the ship and you guys do rock, paper, scissors to see who gets Vegeta," the Force cheered enthusiastically before moving into a circle and playing their game.

Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta and Seer moved together to devise a plan.

"We can run for it now," Gohan said excitedly but was cut of by Recoome.

"I get Vegeta!" the large idiot exclaimed in glee. Ginyu piled the balls into his arms and took off into the sky, muttering about Frieza and Immortality.

"We can't let him make that wish!" Gohan shouted, raising his arm and charging an attack. Seer gently lowered his arm.

"Don't waste your energy kid," she said as Krillin and Vegeta moved closer to them.

"When will Kakarott be here?" Vegeta asked.

"He should be here really soon, Bulma said it should be today," Krillin replied.

"I hope so!" Seer exclaimed before being hushed by the others.

"We can't win but I think we should be able to stall until he get's here," Vegeta said and the others nodded. Recoome announced the beginning of the games and Vegeta fell into fighting stance.

"Guldo, you get the others," Jeice said and Guldo grinned, facing his opponents.

"These weaklings should be easy to take out," the four-eyed man chuckled.

"I don't know what weaklings your talking about," Seer yelled as Gohan, Krillin and herself shot in different directions. They crashed together as they landed where Guldo should have been.

"he time froze again!" Seer growled in frustration as three pairs of eyes scanned the surrounding area in search of their opponent. Gohan and Krillin shot forwards towards a rock, their senses much keener than Seer's. The young hybrid soon followed. Guldo jumped out from behind the rock and made a strange motion with his hands. His opponents were rooted to the spot. Seer tried as hard as she could to move, but she couldn't even twitch. She was stuck! With his telepathic powers, Guldo lifted a tree from the ground and sent the jagged trunk hurtling towards them. Seer held her breath and watched as her doom drew nearer. Before it could hit target, however, the tree fell to the ground, soon followed by it's targets. Seer looked up to see a decapitated Guldo lying on the ground, Vegeta standing above him.

"You dirty cheat!" the head screamed before it was blasted into oblivion.

"It was a good opening to destroy him," Vegeta snarled, cutting off the Earthlings' thanks.

"Our turn now," Recoome grinned, staring at Vegeta, "You other pests can join in too, and give as many low blows as you want,"

"You'll regret that!" Seer snarled, falling into stance in case her father needed her. The Prince shot towards Recoome, knocking his scouter off with a fierce punch. The next blows were exchanged quickly, Seer became dizzy trying to watch them. After a short while, Recoome came crashing to the ground, forming cracks around his body. Vegeta charged his Final Flash attack and released it in the direction of his opponent. It hit target perfectly and Seer let out a yell of delight. Her happiness was short lived as Recoome struggled to his feet, grinning. There was not a mark on him. In a blink of an eye, Recoome had sped forward and kicked Vegeta into the air. He followed the soaring body and kicked the Prince back towards the ground. Vegeta recovered and flipped in the air before he could fall. Recoome set on offensive once more, forcing Vegeta to take the defensive. After a few well blocked attacks, Recoome smashed his elbow into Vegeta's head. The saiyan spiralled into the water but soon came out again, heading straight towards Recoome. His head was mere inches from his opponents stomach when he was caught around the waist. Recoome tipped him upside down and flew downwards in a pile-driver. The Prince crashed into the ground, his head becoming lost under the dirt.

"Father!" Seer yelled, rushing forward but before she could take more than a few steps forward, Vegeta had uprooted himself from the ground. The Prince struggled to his feet and shot a powerful blast towards Recoome. He was obscured by a cloud of smoke but Seer knew it was too early to celebrate. Sure enough, once the fog was cleared Recoome was still on his feet. The only thing to suggest he had been attacked was his tattered clothing. _Father isn't even holding back _Seer thought, _he's going to die!_

Recoome stared at Vegeta for a moment before opening his mouth and setting a beam of silver light free. Thinking fast, the three others moved forward. Seer rugby tackled her father out of the way whilst Gohan and Krillin phased before Recoome and both sent blasts towards his face.

"Baka!" Vegeta snarled at his daughter, "I was one foot in the grave, you should have finished off Recoome!"

"Well I wasn't about to let you die!" Seer retorted, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"You will pay for my teeth," Recoome snarled, indicating to his mouth. "I will have these also!" he yelled to Jeice and Burter. The two grudgingly accepted and Recoome turned with a smirk. He kicked Krillin and the small warrior soared backwards, landing in a small ditch.

"He broke every bone in his body," Seer remarked sadly as Gohan flew towards his friend.

"You'll pay for that!" the boy yelled, tears building in the corners of his eyes. He rushed forward, a silver trail of tears following behind him...

**Left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger there. Next time, Gohan seeks revenge for the fall of his friend. Read and Review :D**


	16. Kakarott Arrives

Gohan sent a strong wave of energy towards Recoome but it was useless. The larger of the two deflected the blast with a mere breath of air. Seer closed her eyes, the Ginyu's were too strong. They were all going to die and it was her fault. She shuddered as she heard a sickening crack and opened her eyes. The small boy lay on the ground, a small trail of blood flowing down his chin. Recoome had broken his neck. His leg twitched and stilled. "There's no way he'll make it," Jeice commented with a smirk and Seer glared at him. "He was just a little boy!" she yelled. A young boy who had never had to fight in his life and who had died at her fault. Vegeta scoffed beside her.

"He was a little weakling," he commented, "I thought he would be stronger than that," Seer's dark eyes widened in shock and she looked at her father. How could he be so heartless? Seer blinked and shook her head slightly before flying towards Recoome. She halted suddenly as a man appeared before her. He had wild dark hair and dark eyes glinting in anticipation. She started, thinking for a moment that her mind was playing tricks on her until she noticed that this man lacked a scar. He was not Bardock, but he damn well looked like him. Her eyes trailed along the orange gi until she realised who it was. Kakarott had come at last. Kakarott didn't glance at the Ginyu Force, but walked straight towards his son. He knelt beside him and gently took Gohan into his arms, slipping some unknown object into his mouth. There was a moments stillness until the boy sat up and launched himself into his fathers chest. "Daddy! You're here!" Seer heard him yell and Kakarott chuckled.

"I am, son," he gently sat Gohan onto his feet before moving to Krillin and giving him the same thing he had given Gohan. Seer recognized it to be some sort of bean now that it was closer. Krillin was soon healed and the small man quickly jumped to his feet and began to tell Kakarott of Frieza.

"Here, let me," the saiyan smiled, putting his hand onto his friend's head.

"Goku, did you just read my mind?" Krillin asked, awe struck and Goku nodded. "But- but how?"

"I don't know," Goku shrugged and a stunned silence filled the area until Recoome broke it.

"Are we going to fight or not?"

Goku ignored him and instead turned to Vegeta. "Catch!" he yelled, throwing a bean at Vegeta. The Prince looked at it suspiciously before putting it into his mouth and swallowing it. His heath was returned to full-power. "are you alright?" Goku asked Seer and the young girl nodded. This was all happening far too fast for her.

"I'll fight Vegeta later," the earth-raised saiyan announced before turning to the Ginyu Force, "But first I have to face these guys. Alone,"

"Alone?" the others chorused.

"Are you crazy?" Seer found her voice.

"Of course he's crazy," Jeice smirked, "There's no way he can fight all of us! What's his power-level?"

"5000," Burter replied and Recoome groaned.

"He's all talk!" the giant complained, facing his new opponent. Kakarott merely smiled at him.

"Strange..." her father mumbled from beside her, and Seer looked at him, "He seems so calm... wait... no... He can't be!"

"Can't be what, father?" Seer asked, breaking into her father's musings.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan," the Prince replied softly.

"I thought that was just a myth," Seer said.

"So did I, but Kakarott is no normal Saiyan,"

"I know," Seer muttered.

"Recoome Mash Attack!" the fight began and the giant flew forward towards the Saiyan. Kakarott stood with a cocky grin until the last moment. He moved so fast that Seer didn't notice until he began talking from beside Jeice and Burter. "If you want to leave this planet alive, I would go now," he told them before moving before Recoome once more.

"You're fast," Recoome admitted, "But you won't survive this one! Ultra Combat-" before he could finish, he leant forward into Kakarott's fist with a splutter.

"Sorry," the saiyan grinned, "but you let your guard down," his face fell to determined concentration as he removed his fist and turned back towards Jeice and Burter.

"So are you going to leave?" he asked.

"No way!" Jeice responded.

"Yeah, Recoome made a stupid mistake!" Burter agreed. Seer couldn't believe her eyes. Vegeta was right, Kakarott was no normal saiyan. He destroyed a man who had taken out her father and Gohan and Krillin so easily and was so cocky towards Jeice and Recoome. There was no doubt he was a saiyan, but he was unlike any saiyan she had ever seen.

_Not that I've seen many saiyans, thanks to Frieza, _she thought bitterly.

"They're wasting their time," Vegeta muttered, "Kakarott has won,"


	17. Red Magma and Blue Hurricane

"So, what will it be?" Kakarott asked. Jeice and Burter responded by landing either side of the saiyan.

"It's Red Magma time!" Jeice snarled.

"and Blue Hurricane!" Burter agreed. Both spoke with exaggerated dance moves.

"So I guess you aren't leaving?" Goku sighed. The Ginyu's dived towards him and the saiyan spread his arms. A large gust of wind lifted the remaining Ginyu Force members from the ground and onto their backs. The outraged warriors quickly jumped to their feet and glared at the saiyan.

_Look at that power, _Seer thought, _I really underestimated the low-class_

"Maybe those Ginyu's aren't so strong afterall!" Gohan said and Vegeta nodded.

"It's obvious that your baka father is repressing his power," the Prince smirked.

"How strong do you think he really is?" Seer asked.

"I have no idea," Vegeta replied and they turned to watch the fight.

"Let's end this clown!" Jeice yelled from above as both he and Burter charged large balls of energy and aimed them towards Kakarott. As the balls were released, Seer realized that they were using their most powerful move. Purple Comet Crush, she recalled it's name. Sand swirled around the skies and Seer squinted to catch a glimpse of the warriors. The smoke cleared and Goku was revealed to be unscathed. Seer let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _It's not like I'm worried about him, _she assured herself, _I'm worried about myself. He's the only chance of my survival._ Burter let out an outraged cry and punched where Kakarott should have been. Scarlett eyes glanced around. "Hi!" Goku appeared behind him and Burter swung around.

"Impossible!" Burter yelled, "I'm the fastest in the universe!"

"Second fastest," Goku corrected him and the alien began to throw furious attacks at the saiyan. Jeice quickly joined in but they were no match for the other warrior. Kakarott dodged every one of them. The fight intensified and Seer struggled to keep up with their movements. Goku flew upwards and Burter's fist flew into Jeice's face.

"What was that for?" Jeice asked, moaning in pain.

"Then watch what you're doing!" Burter replied and the two locked in a furious glare, snarling at one another. Seer really had underestimated the Earth-raised Saiyan. She didn't think him capable of devising a plan like this.

"Let's not fight amongst ourselves," Jeice said, finally coming to his senses. Burter agreed.

"Last chance," Kakarott said, ignoring the two, "Give up and leave!"

The remaining Ginyu's didn't bother to give the Saiyan an answer. They shot forward in a barrage of strong attacks which made Seer dizzy to watch. Kakarott blocked each one with precision and ease before returning his own attack. In a heartbeat, Kakarott held the broken form of Burter into the air.

"They might need a doctor," Goku said to Jeice, letting Burter fall beside Recoome.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted, "finish them while you have the chance!"

"I have proven my point. They don't need to die," Goku refused.

Suddenly Jeice flew into the air and far away from the warriors. "You idiot!" Seer shouted to Goku, "You let him get away!"

There was a bang from behind and Seer turned to see Vegeta, his arm outstretched towards the smoking forms of Burter and Recoome.

"Why did you do that?" Goku demanded.

"What? Did you expect me to send them a get-well card?" Vegeta smirks, "Your niavety sickens me,"

"He has a point," Seer agreed, "and you let Jeice go! He'll get Ginyu and he'll destroy you! He's at least ten times stronger than those other guys!"

"You're pathetic!" Vegeta continued, "You'll never defeat Frieza like this! He'll chew you up and spit you out!"

"I'm as strong as I can be. Frieza will not beat me," Goku responded, ignoring the barrage of verbal attacks.

"Just don't underestimate his ability, Kakarott," Seer said quietly.

"Especially now, since he has wished for immortality," Vegeta added. Seer paled. She had all but forgotten about the Dragon Balls in the excitement of fighting the Ginyu Force. Maybe without Frieza's wish they could have found a way to defeat him, they could have found a way to their freedom but now there was no chance of that. All because of the Ginyu Force. Realizing this, Seer snarled and kicked the corpse of Recoome. The body landed with a bang but the sound did nothing to calm Seer down. She could feel warm tears prickling at the sides of her eyes but refused to let them fall in front of Kakarott and the other Earthlings. _Well I still won't have to be a slave for long, _she thought, _Frieza is going to kill me and my father when he finds us._

"But he hasn't made his wish yet," Krillin said and Seer looked at him hopefully.

"How do you know that?" she asked softly.

"The sky hasn't darkened," Krillin replied, "Shenron hasn't emerged,"

"What's a shenron?" the girl asked, her confusion mirroring her fathers.

"The Eternal Dragon. The one who grants your wish," Gohan piped up from behind his father.

"There could be a password that he doesn't have," Goku said, scratching his chin in thought.

"What password?" Vegeta demanded, "Why didn't I hear of this?"

"Because you didn't ask," Seer replied.

"So, you knew?" Vegeta growled.

"Nope," she grinned, "I didn't ask either,"

"You know these guys," Kakarott said, turning towards the saiyan royalty, "What's the best way to get around them?"

"You could maybe-" Seer began but Vegeta cut her off.

"There is no way to get around them!" Vegeta snapped, "It would be a waste of a wish anyway, Frieza would just kill the pathetic worms off again anyway. Now if you let me-"

"You becoming immortal doesn't help us Vegeta!" Krillin cut him off, much braver with his friend around, "We're a team now,"

"Wait!" Goku said before Vegeta had the chance to argue, "I feel two strong power-levels headed our way. One of them seems familiar,"

"Baka!" Vegeta shouted at Goku, "You let Jeice live and he's returning with his captain!"

"You're gonna have your hands full with this one," Seer muttered.

"Wait! I can sense Frieza too," Vegeta said. The five of them concentrated until they found the dark energy, even Seer could feel it and it made her tremble. They let out a sigh of relief when they realised he was going in the opposite direction.

"That's where Guru is," Gohan said weakly.

"Well, do you think he'll hand the password over?" Seer asked.

"If Guru dies, the dragon balls go with him," Goku said, ignoring Seer's question.

"Frieza will kill him either way," Seer said, "So that mean's that he won't get his wish!" Seer's hopes rose for a moment, only to fall again. _But we'll lose our wish too, _she finished inside her head.

"Did you losers think you could beat us so easily?" Jeice said, touching down onto the ground. Ginyu followed close behind. "Well we've got something to say to you!" they fell into their fighting pose. Seer snickered, it looked more idiotic than ever with only the two of them.

"You ruined the perfect fighting pose!" Ginyu roared, "You'll pay for this with your lives!"


	18. Body Swap

"You guys go get the Dragon Balls," Goku whispered to his friends, "Frieza left them unprotected,"

"You go too," Vegeta told his daughter. Seer opened her mouth to argue but Vegeta didn't let her speak. "It's dangerous here,"

Seer's eyes narrowed in determination and she nodded before following Gohan and Krillin into the air.

As they flew towards Frieza's ship, worrying thoughts sped through the young hybrids head. If Frieza returned while they were getting the Dragon Balls they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Are you okay umm.." Krillin's voice broke through her thoughts, "What's your name again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Seer, and I'm fine," she assured the small human. They flew for a while longer, then a blur of blue and white sped past them. Seer recognized it immediately as her father and decided to follow him. "Got to go!" she said quickly before going in persuit of the Prince, "Sorry!"

She soon caught up with him and he stopped.

"Where's Kakarott?" she asked, although she could already guess the answer.

"Fighting Ginyu," Vegeta smirked, "I left him so we could get the Dragon Balls,"

"Father!" she scolded.

"What?"

"He could die!" she said and Vegeta chuckled.

"So?" she rolled her eyes. Her father could be so... evil at times but she knew there was no way to change his mind.

"Let's hurry then before Frieza returns," she sighed in defeat and Vegeta smirked before speeding off in the direction of Frieza's ship, leaving Seer behind.

"I hate when he does that," she growled in frustration before following.

Beads of perspiration dripped down the rough face of Captain Ginyu as he fought with the Earth-raised Saiyan. Kakarott was strong, maybe even stronger than Ginyu himself. The captain did not expect this.

"Just give up and leave and I'll let you live!" Goku shouted.

"Never!" Ginyu retorted, slamming his knee into Goku's gut. The saiyan showed no sign of pain and gave his own attack. The battle waged on, with Jeice shouting words of encouragement to his leader. Ginyu soon came to realise that he was fighting a losing battle, but he would not lose the war! A smirk crossed over his face as a plan formed in his head. The fighters broke apart.

"You know, Saiyan," Ginyu said, "You're powers could be of use to me,"

Goku snorted, "I won't join you,"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," an evil grin crossed the alien's face and Jeice gasped.

"You don't mean.." he asked.

Ginyu raised his arm and it came down with a whoosh straight through his own stomach. Goku watched, eyes wide, as blue blood spurted from Ginyu's wound.

"You're crazy!" Goku shouted as Ginyu slumped forward.

"Am I? Am I really?" Ginyu asked with a smirk. He took of his scouter and threw it to Jeice who caught it perfectly. "Change!" he yelled and both warriors were engulfed in a golden light. Goku blearily opened his eyes to feel a burning pain in his stomach. He looked down and trembled. Instead of his usual blue and orange gi, he saw white armor with the Ginyu Force symbol on the chest. His dark, confused eyes looked towards where Ginyu was and saw his own body, fastening a scouter to his ear.

"What's going on?" he asked, his vision blurring.

"I have taken your body, _Goku,_" Ginyu smirked, "Now I have your identity and power and you are dying,"

"But if I die," Goku spluttered, "How will you get your body back?"

"Oh, I do believe that I can get used to this body," Ginyu smirked, flexing the muscles of his new body.

"Bye Bye," Jeice smirked, "Have a painful death!" the two remaining members of the Ginyu force took off into the air laughing and Goku fell to his knees, blood seeping onto the soft grass. This was not good!

**I've completed the writing of this so I only need to edit. You can expect two chapters about every second day now :)**


	19. Looks aren't everything

Father and daughter touched down onto a cliff and crouched low to the ground, watching the soldeirs march around a fresh mound of dirt.

"What idiots," Seer commented, "They've obviously buried the balls,"

"Not too bad really," Vegeta said and Seer looked at him in confusion, "We still have to find away around them,"

"So, what do you suggest?" Seer asked. Vegeta smirked and she regretted asking.

"Live bait," he said.

"What?" Seer screeched, looking at him indignantly.

He pulled her back into a crouching position. "Quieten down!" he hissed.

"No way!" she hissed back, "I'm not going out there to die!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, the smirk still playing on his lips and Seer gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but if I die you'd better wish me back!"

She silently floated to the ship and quietly touched down. "What was he thinking? Live bait!" she whispered furiously to herself as she quietly walked around the edge of the ship. Seer whistled as she came into the soldiers sight and stuck out her tongue. "Come get me boys!" she yelled, "unless you're too cowardly!" She took off running and the men followed her, shouting insults. She felt her legs become tired and she began to slow. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" she yelled as she ran, "Gonna die! GONNA DIE!" She took a deep breath as she came to a dead end then jumped up so that she was suspended in mid-air. She opened her palms and began to shoot ki blasts at the crowd. A few of the beams hit target but most of them were dodged. She lowered her arms, accepting defeat when two blasts soared around her. She looked up to see Gohan and Krillin behind her. The two began to shoot into the crowds and Seer followed suit. The men dropped like flies with the added help and Seer was thankful for the Earthlings. She had left them behind and yet they had still come to her aid when she needed it most. As the last body fell and the smoke dispensed, Seer touched down. "Father," she muttered, running towards the ship. The Earthings followed.

"Weaklings," Vegeta smirked, watching the last warrior drop. He looked around then searched for Seer's power-level. She was safe. He raised an arm and shot a small ki blast towards the mound. The dirt lifted and scattered into the air to reveal 7 shining orange balls. He approached them, a glint of insanity in his eyes. He would finally get his wish, he would finally save himself and his daughter from tyranny.

"Arise Mighty Dragon and grant my wish!" he yelled through maniacal laughter. Nothing happened and he frowned.

"Grant me immortality!" he tried again to no avail. He began to pace before the balls as three other figures landed beside him.

"You traitor!" Krillin yelled and Vegeta turned to face the ex-monk with a smirk.

"What did you expect?" the Saiyan Prince asked, "I am evil!"

Krillin growled and began to walk towards Vegeta but was stopped short as Goku arrived with Jeice. Seer noticed that something was different about the other saiyan. He wore a scouter and a smirk. She never expected this.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, running towards his father with his arms outstretched. Seer smiled warmly at the love, expecting Goku to take the boy into his arms. Instead, when the young child reached his father he was back-handed to the ground. The boy fell with a small groan and everyone gasped.

"What's gotten into you Goku?" Krillin asked, his eyes wide in shock. The real Goku would never do something like this! Vegeta confirmed the suspicion.

"That's not Kakarott," he said with a smirk, then turned to the look-a-like. "Still up to your old tricks, Ginyu?" Seer remembered now. The body-changing talent Ginyu had. Yes, he had caused such disturbance on Frieza's ship with his powers.

"Wheres the real Kakarott?" Seer demanded, her eyes narrowing. Her question was answered as the body of Captain Ginyu landed heavily a few feet away from them. He was bleeding quite badly from a wound in his stomach and his breathing was labored.

"Don't listen to him!" the Goku-Ginyu shouted towards his friends, "I am the real Goku!" he reached towards his son but Gohan backed away, confusion lit his dark orbs. A flash of hurt flashed through Goku's eyes.

"Okay, now this is confusing," Seer growled, "So Kakarott is Ginyu and Ginyu is Kakarott..."

Ginyu smirked, an expression Seer was unaccustomed to see on Goku's usually gentle features. "Aw, you ruined the surprise," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Gohan, we need to fight him!" Krillin shouted. The two Earthlings exchanged a nod before rushing towards the inposter. Krillin aimed a punch at his head but was quickly thrown to the ground.

"You think you can match this power?" Ginyu gave a booming laugh.

"You don't know how to use it," Krillin snarled, struggling to his feet, "You can have all the power you want but you can never unlock it. Gohan, go!" he shouted. The child ran towards Ginyu but hesitated. He logically knew that it was Ginyu in his fathers body, but he could not bring himself to harm his father, even if it wasn't his father inside the body. He hesitated long enough for Ginyu to kick him and send him spiraling to the floor. Krillin turned to the boy and was too distracted to see the fist smash into the back of his head. The man followed the boy, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

_They need help, _Seer told herself, and blasted into the air. She was stopped as Vegeta grabbed her thin ankle and pulled her back down.

"Don't," he said, "This will be a good show,"

She grudgingly touched back down and watched as the two Earthlings were beat into the ground. She just had to help them, but how?

Krillin launched back into fight with Ginyu, Gohan trembling to the side. Seer watched the fight and realised that Krillin was winning. The ex-monk was right, Ginyu couldn't use the full extent of Kakarott's power. There was no way that the small man could ever fight Goku and win. Seer remembered one of the first lessons her father had taught her about fighting. The mind was much stronger than the body. Ginyu could have all the power of the body, but without power of the mind he was nothing. The girl cracked a small grin. Maybe they could win this after all.


	20. Seer's Past

The fight continued as Seer watched, her father keeping commentary beside her. She felt a strong power from behind and turned to see Goku with his arms outstretched.

"Kame..." he said as a small, blue ball of energy appeared in his hands, "Hame..." the ball grew bigger, "HA!" he released the ball towards his own body and Seer could tell he didn't think it through. The energy would badly damage his body. Ginyu saw the ball coming towards him and turned towards Goku, thinking fast.

"CHANGE!" he shouted as he was sucked back into his own body. Goku was hit by his own attack and the earth-raised Saiyan crashed to the ground. Seer looked towards Ginyu to see him stooped over, clutching his bleeding stomach. She would have to be careful, the captain would be searching for a new body. Before she could warn her father, Vegeta had shot towards Ginyu, seeing a golden opportunity to strike.

"Yes, yes!" the captain laughed, "come on Vegeta, give me your body!" he powered up. Vegeta saw the attack coming and fazed behind Ginyu. Ginyu quickly powered down, his eyes searching for the Prince. Vegeta smirked and sent a flurry of punches into Ginyu's back. Blood from his wound splattered into the air with every blow and his eyes and mouth widened in pain. With a final punch, Ginyu was sent flying through a nearby rock and Vegeta sent several blasts after him to make sure he had won. Vegeta growled in both anger and frustration as the Captain rose to his feet, bleeding badly but still alive.

"Good job," the alien mocked and Vegeta launched once again into attack mode. He grabbed hold of his horns and threw him into the sky. Ginyu flipped and hung in mid-air, waiting for Vegeta's next move. The Prince shot towards him.

"V-vegeta, d-don't!" Goku spluttered a few feet away from Seer, "He only wants your body!" Seer looked away from the wounded man. She saw Ginyu surround himself in a golden aura and thought fast. If Ginyu succeeded in swapping bodies again, her father could die. A soft tapping against her foot broke through Seer's concentration. A small blue frog was trying to climb up her boot. A plan quickly formed in the young girl's head as she stooped down to lift up the frog. Taking a deep breath, she threw it as hard as she could in between her father and his opponent. Ginyu shot the golden beam towards Vegeta but it hit the frog instead. Both Ginyu and the frog dropped to the ground. Ginyu fell into a crouching position and let out a croak. Seer stifled a giggle, _At least I've done something of use, _she told herself as her father landed beside her and Gohan and Krillin helped Goku to his feet. Vegeta let his boot hover above the Ginyu-frog and it frantically began to hop away.

"Leave him Vegeta," Goku said, "he can't do much like that anyway," Vegeta smirked and, for the first time in his life, showed some mercy.

"Get along, froggy," he said as he put his foot back onto the blue grass. The frog didn't need telling twice as it quickly hopped away.

"There is a medical room on the ship," Vegeta said as Kakarott gave a weak cough, "Kakarott can be healed there,"

Krillin and Gohan glared suspiciously at Vegeta as he walked towards the ship.

"Are you coming or what?" The Prince growled and Seer followed him into the ship.

"We should trust him," she heard Goku telling his friends as they followed the Saiyan duo.

Seer flinched slightly as she moved through the ship, stepping over dead bodies. Her father had most likely killed them in the search for the balls. She knew Frieza had much more men than who chased her. It was either join him or die, and most of the cowards would rather join him than give up their lives. At one time Seer would blindly follow orders without thinking, but through time she started to hate the tyrant. He kept her as no more than a mere slave, a life not fit for a Saiyan Princess! She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts as they reached the Medical Room.

"In there," Vegeta indicated to the door and Krillin's eyes narrowed.

"You first," he said. The Prince sighed and pressed a button at the side of the metal door. With a faint hiss the doors parted and Vegeta walked into the room, the others close behind. Seer shuddered as she walked inside. She knew this room well over the years and it made her sick every time. She could almost smell the blood and burning hair as she walked into the room and she didn't like it one bit. Vegeta walked towards the only rejuvenation tank left in the room and pushed some boxes from the control pad. Various medical equipment scattered onto the floor and Goku let out a scream before fighting against Krillin and Gohan's support.

"Needle!" he yelled, trying to get away, "No, no! I'd rather be sick then get a needle," he finally broke from Krillin's grip and ran towards the door.

Vegeta ground his teeth. "Will you shut up already!" he shouted, "I'm not even giving you a stupid needle,"

"Really?" Goku asked, slouching slightly. Krillin grabbed hold of his friend and led him towards the tank. Gohan covered his face in embarrassment and Seer stifled a laugh. _Well, I can't talk, _she told herself, _I'm scared of the dark. _Goku was placed into the tank and with a push of a button, a blueish liquid surrounded him.

"This is called a rejuvenation tank," Vegeta explained for the Earthling's benefit, "The liquid should return him to full strength within a few hours,"

"Pretty neat," Krillin said, looking at his friend.

"Whatever," Vegeta snarled, "now follow me to get your armor! You too Seer, yours is damaged,"

She looked down and sure enough there were several cracks along it and a large piece was missing from over her chest, luckily she was wearing an aqua bodysuit to cover her flesh.

The locker rooms were not far from the medical room, and Seer soon found herself peeling off her cracked armor and bloody boots. She walked over to one of the switch-operated lockers and pulled out a new set. She lifted out some green and brown armor, which she had seen Raditz wear on numerous occasions, and some matching boots. It was third-class clothing, but Seer figured that if it worked for Raditz it would work for her. Once she was dressed for battle, Seer walked back into the medical room to find the boys waiting on her. It was strange to see Krillin and Gohan in armor. Her dark eyes drifted from the two towards Goku, asleep in the tank. His deep, ragged breaths assured her that he was alive.

"Someone should keep watch for Frieza," Seer said, turning back towards the males.

"Me and Gohan will!" Krillin said quickly, a little too quickly for Seer's liking but she let it go. The Earthlings left and Vegeta slid down the wall and into a sitting position, letting his tough persona down as he did in his daughter's company. The Prince leaned his head back against the cool metal and closed his eyes, leaving Seer alone with her thoughts. She walked towards the rejuvenation tank and rested a gloved hand on the glass. "I hope your strong enough to defeat him Kakarott," she said quietly, "Then we can be free," She sighed and turned from the tank, leaving the room. She would be back before her father awoke. She walked through the halls, the putrid scent of blood filling her nostrils, tears in her eyes.

_All my life... only a slave, _she thought, _To live under a tyrants thumb, to answer to his every whim. To act like I adored the one I hate most, _the girl let her dark musings take over her thoughts, _and I was one of the lucky ones. I would never have survived if he didn't like my father as much, he would have killed me without a second thought as he had done so many. A mere slave and lucky - Kakarott best kill him._

Her feet had taken her to the technicians room and she thought of Hammy. With a sigh she pressed the 'open' button and walked into the room. She gasped as the sight met her eyes. Hammy was the only one in the room, slouched across the control panel in a pool of his own blood. She walked towards him, tears streaming down her face and touched his cold cheek before turning him around and taking off her gloves. She carefully wiped the stream of blood from the side of his face before letting her gloves fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Hammy," she whispered, a tear landing on his brown hair. She should have been there to help him. Her father wouldn't kill Hammy, so this must have been Frieza's doing. _He found out about him helping us, _she thought sadly.

"Don't worry, Hammy," she said quietly, "We will get our revenge," she ran her uncovered hand through his hair before leaving him and heading back towards the medical room.


	21. Frieza

It was dark. Too dark for a planet with two suns at any rate. Seer looked from a nearby window to see a flash of gold erupt against the blackened sky. She ran into the medical room to ask her father what it was, but he wasn't there. She concentrated as hard as she could until she could feel her fathers ki. It was very vague, but Seer could tell it was his and followed in the direction of it. She touched down to see the Earthlings and a small Namekian trembling before her furious father.

"Father," she said softly, "What's going on?"

"They are traitors!" Vegeta yelled, pointing to the Earthlings.

"Oh, please?" Krillin snarled, "It's not like you wouldn't steal the wish if given a chance!"

The bickering fell to deaf ears as Seer stood transfixed, staring at a massive dragon. It had great power, she could feel it, but it wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. It felt... magical. _This must be the Shenron they spoke of, _she thought as it turned its scarlett eyes upon her. She turned away to watch her father and Krillin argue.

"After all I've done for you!" Vegeta was saying sarcastically, "I gave you new armor, saved both your skins and this is how you repay me?" Seer noticed that he had a crazed look in his eyes, one which she recognized from the many years of fighting and killing. He stepped forward and Seer closed her eyes. Blood would be spilled.

"They really should be grateful," a cold voice said from behind and Seer turned to face Frieza. She let out a terrified squeak and leaped behind her father, grabbing hold of his armor for dear life like she did when she was a young child. Vegeta lay a hand on top of her head and stood protectively before her. He did not scold her fear, for he was trembling himself. Frieza was a man to be feared at the best of times but this was worse. The saiyans had betrayed Frieza, and the man didn't take to kindly to betrayal. They were as good as dead.

"What do you want Frieza?" Vegeta sneered, sounding a lot more confident than what he was.

"I want my balls!" The tyrant said, his eyes narrowing.

"They're not yours!" Gohan said bravely.

Frieza jumped from his transportation device, a thing Seer had only seen a few times before. Shivers trailed delicately down her spine as she looked at him, she would never have thought someone so small could be so dangerous.

"If you will not give them to me, I shall have to take them by force," Frieza snarled coldly, "Now, who will be first to die?"

"It's a waste of time fighting us," Dende said quietly, "Guru will soon be dead and the balls will turn to stone,"

As soon as his words were spoken, the dragon disappeared in a burst of silver light and the balls fell heavily to the ground. The colours had drained from them and the stars had gone. Seer noticed tears forming in the small Namekians eyes before they were quickly brushed away.

"Someone is going to pay for this!" Frieza yelled, his cold eyes traveling through the group, searching out his first victim. Seer hated those eyes, such coldness held in them. The young hybrid shuddered and moved closer to her father.

"He's so powerful," Krillin stuttered, "I don't know what we're going to do!"

"I know," Frieza smirked, "Why don't you all perish! But who shall I pick first," he looked at them, a glint of malice in his eyes. "How about you Vegeta? You have been such a naughty boy," Vegeta growled as Frieza continued. "Abandoning ship, killing my best warriors, helping these... weaklings!"

"I'm not afraid!" Vegeta snarled, pushing his daughter back. Krillin grabbed hold of the girl and pulled her behind him along with Gohan.

"Good," Frieza smirked and Vegeta continued.

"I'm not afraid because we have equal chances of winning!" A look of shock passed Frieza's features before he reformed himself and let out a biting laugh.

"You think I'm joking?" Vegeta smirked, "Well think about this. We grow stronger with every attack, especially little mop-head over there," he pointed at Gohan, "And whats more, Frieza, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Oh here we go again," Frieza sighed, looking at his nails in faked boredom, "Stop with this foolish nonsense Vegeta. This legend as you call it is merely that: A legend!"

Frieza sped forward and Vegeta lunged to meet him. They locked into a battle of powers and soon they had caused a crater to erupt in the ground. Seer gasped, both powers were amazing. Frieza's scouter bleeped and exploded. "Low life monkey!" Frieza growled as they both leaped into the air, separating and landing at the different sides.

"Well, I'm impressed Vegeta," Frieza said in mock praise, "but I have a little secret too Vegeta. I can transform," Seer desperately began to think of a plan but none came to her. She would have to watch. Frieza growled as he powered up and soon he had changed. He was about a head taller in this form than he was in the last. His horns curved upwards and his armor broke as he flexed his muscles. Seer had never seen anything like it, Frieza must have been strong if he could destroy that armor!

"Insane!" Vegeta yelled, "Absolute madness!"

"Nightmare city!" Krillin said, trembling madly.

"I hope your not disappointed," Frieza smirked, his voice slightly deeper than before. Seer couldn't listen as Frieza boasted about his new strength. She was too terrified to even care, she just knew she had to get herself and her father out of there before they died!

"Now which one dies first?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

_Not father, _Seer hoped, _please not father!_ Without warning, Frieza sped past the saiyans and straight towards Krillin and Dende. Krillin threw the namekian to the side as Frieza closed in. The small ex-monk screamed in pain as Frieza attacked, his horns piercing straight through Krillin's armor in body. Frieza began to bounce up and down, impaling Krillin further on his horns. The small man emitted a soft squeak every time he moved until he couldn't let out any sound. Frieza smirked, sure that Krillin was dead before swinging him around and letting him fall into the water below. A section of it turned a bright red as Krillin sunk downwards towards his death. Gohan rushed forward to help his friend but was stopped when Frieza phased before him.

"You think you can help him?" he asked with a smirk. The boy tried to push past him but was thrown painfully to the ground.

"Leave the boy alone!" Seer growled. She knew she was nowhere near strong enough to face Frieza, but she would not stand by and watch while an innocent child was tormented by the tyrant who controlled her life. She reminded herself that she was a child too but that made no difference. She was born into a life of death and suffering before she could even walk, she had grown up much faster than the average child. Gohan was mature she could tell, but he shouldn't have been thrown into a world of darkness. She had to defend him.


	22. Vegeta's Punishment

"Ha! You're as pathetic as him," Frieza smirked, "but if you want to play hero, go right ahead,"

Gohan recovered and ran towards Krillin who was now perfectly healed. Seer guessed it was a senzu bean that had cured him. With a deep breath, she turned to face Frieza. He rushed forward but was stopped as a Namekian hovered before him. Seer recognized him as the Namekian from Earth, Piccolo if she recalled correctly.

"Stand down," he said quietly to Seer, "I'll handle this," she nodded and floated down to stand beside her father. Frieza smirked and allowed himself to be surrounded by a red aura and he began to grow once more. Seer trembled. She didn't know he could transform, never mind have several transformations. The change was soon complete and Seer gasped in disgust. She had never seen anything as ugly in her life, perhaps maybe Guldo. Frieza's head had elongated into a long oval and his horns had disappeared.

"You're disgusting," she heard Piccolo tell Frieza as the fight began. Seer watched as Piccolo shot many disks of energy towards her 'ruler'. A bubbling hatred rose inside her to be replaced by satisfaction. Frieza would finally get what he deserved. Frieza had soon outmatched Piccolo and Gohan sensed it. The boy leaped upwards and charged his attack. "Masenko..." Frieza didn't notice him as he threw several punches into Piccolo's gut. "HA!" Gohan finished, releasing the energy. Frieza took it head-on and Seer would have liked to think it was the end, but she knew it could not be. Gohan knew so too. The blast was sent back in his own direction and he desperately crossed his arms in an attempt to block the attack. It would be no use, the power of the blast would either kill him or badly injure him. Luckily Piccolo found strength to hit it to the side, saving the young boys life as he had done so many times before.

"You may think you're tough now!" Frieza yelled in frustration, "but wait until you see my final transformation!" Seer was scared, no terrified there was no denying. With the power of the last transformations, she was afraid that he would crush them in his final form. She found some consolation, however, in the fact that this would be the last time he could transform. Frieza began to power-up again, his scream shaking the very planet. Dust was lifted by the waves of energy, and concealed the man from sight. Seer could see through the dust that he was smaller than his other forms, and without horns. While the tyrant was distracted, Vegeta formed a plan.

"Seer," he said quietly and she turned to face him, "I need you to almost kill me,"

"What?" the young hybrid shrieked, "I'm not going to do that!"

"Yes you are," Vegeta said, "The namekian child has healing powers. If you mortally wound me, he can heal me and I'll come back stronger and finish Frieza off,"

"Are you sure?" Seer asked and the Prince nodded. She took a deep breath and aimed a blast to his stomach. It ripped through him and he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. Seer shouted Dende over and told him to heal her father, adding a death threat to motivate him. The boy stooped down and put his hands over Vegeta's wound. It was magically stitched back together and Vegeta rose to his feet.

"I feel much stronger," he muttered, clenching his fists. He then looked at Frieza. "Frieza! Bring it on!"

Frieza looked at Vegeta, bordom in his eyes, "Let me guess," he sighed, "You're a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta began to walk towards Frieza and Seer caught the back of his armor.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"Don't worry about me," Vegeta replied with a small smile, running a gloved hand through her hair. "You are right Frieza! Prepare to tremble before Legend!"

Frieza feigned a yawn, "Forgive me if I don't quake in fear," he smirked with a giggle. Seer stared at him in disgust.

Vegeta began to power-up and the Earthlings and Seer were left in shock. Seer knew that a saiyans power would grow after each injury but she didn't realize that they could grow by this much. She found herself believing that her father had reached the status of legend, after all they had come so far since they had left for Earth.

"Kill him father!" she shouted over the wind and Vegeta gave a slight nod.

"You should have known, Frieza," The Prince snarled, "You should have realized how much our power could grow after each injury and you should have put a stop to it! Now it's too late,"

Frieza waited until the Prince's speech was over before he attacked, kicking the Prince into the air then back down again as if he was a football. The Prince's eyes widened in pain and Seer's eyes filled with warm tears which she refused to allow to fall. Vegeta suddenly crashed into the ground, moaning lightly and trembling. Frieza touched down behind him and wrapped his ivory tail around the Prince's neck. He slowly lifted him up from the ground and turned him away from himself before raining several punches into his back. Vegeta coughed, took a deep, ragged breath then coughed again, this time bringing up some blood. A speck of the crimson liquid splashed onto Frieza's face, then, with a disgusting smirk, he licked it away. Seer closed her eyes, tears building as she heard her fathers screams and gurgles as the attacks kept coming. "Leave him alone!" the girl shouted, clenching her fists and shaking violently, "Can't you see he's had enough? Leave him alone!" she took off into the air and towards the tyrant but she was stopped as her father began to speak. "No... Seer don't..." he choked out, "Leave it," Reluctantly she touched back down and watched the fight with helplessness in her eyes. _ Please Kakarott, hurry, _ she willed, staring at the skies, _You are our only hope_

**A bit short but I wanted to end it on a bit off a cliff-hanger (even though you probably know what's coming next :p)**


	23. A Fallen Prince

Frieza didn't stop the onslaught until the Prince had coughed up some blood and fell into unconsciousness. He dropped the saiyan and turned to Seer. "You see the state your father is in for disobeying me," he gave a bone-chilling smirk, "and what happened to your little friends. You can still join me. Come back to your master, Seer,"

"Never," the hybrid refused, "You have made my life hell for long enough!"

"Pity," Frieza's smirk broadened, "Daddy will pay for that mistake," he kicked Vegeta into a large rock and he started and awoke on impact.

_Damn, _Seer thought, _He's known me since birth... been observing me, he knows my greatest weakness. Knows that I would rather die than let my father be hurt... but that? No! _"No!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the barren wasteland in which they were in.

"Pity," Frieza repeated, advancing towards the fallen Prince. He pressed his foot onto a rock, grinding it into one of the Prince's wounds. Her fathers cries made Seer lose control, she had hoped she was dreaming, but that couldn't be. A nightmare this horrible couldn't be. She closed her eyes and launched forward but was pulled back. She looked behind to see Piccolo staring at her grimly. "Your father said no," he reminded her. She touched back down, her dark eyes filling with tears. Kakarott was her only hope. Only he could face up to Frieza. She turned her head to the side and firmly closed her eyes, trying to block out the sickening crack as Vegeta's ribs broke and the sound of his pained screams. "You sadistic monster," she whispered as her fathers screams merged into one pitiful sound. Frieza soon became bored and threw Vegeta into a cliff. The Prince fell then stilled and Seer ran towards him fearing the worst. She knelt down beside him and let out a sigh of relief as he weakly turned to face her. "Se-er" he choked out and Seer hushed him, running a hand through his up-turned hair. "Save your energy father," she whispered.

"I hate to see you like this, Vegeta," Frieza mocked, walking slowly towards the duo.

_Liar! _Seer cussed inwardly, _Rotten, filthy, evil, liar!_

"It's a real shame, that I should have to put you out of your misery," Seer gasped, her eyes widening. She could not - would not - let her father die! She leaned over his chest, hugging him tightly.

"No!" she said, "I won't let you!"

"Stand aside, silly girl!" Frieza snarled impatiently.

"No! No NO!" she repeated but Frieza ignored her. His tail whipped across her face and she was sent flying backwards away from her father. A familiar taste of copper entered her mouth as she struggled to her feet but she ignored it, wiping a small stream of blood from her chin. Frieza raised a hand, ready to strike Vegeta for the final time.

"Hurry Kakarott!" She shouted fearfully, a tear trailing down her cheek. Her prayers were answered in a swirl of dust which blinded her. As her vision returned, she could make out a figure standing in between Vegeta and Frieza. Kakarott had come at last! The group called out his name simultainously and he grinned at them. He was calm as always and Seer knew he would be their hero. The hero she had needed all her life. "Your reign of terror has come to an end Frieza," he told the tyrant, his eyes narrowing for battle. The fine line between Goku and Kakarott had been broken, Goku the fun-loving Earthling and Kakarott the saiyan with unstoppable blood lust. Frieza glared back.

"Another one of you silly monkeys," he said, and Seer was sure she could see a glint of fear in his eyes, "You're worse than cockroaches but no worries, soon I will have destroyed you all,"

"Don't bet on it Frieza," Kakarott retorted.

"and who's going to stop me?" Frieza asked and Vegeta began laughing.

"He is!" The Prince smirked, "Don't you see? He is a super saiyan!" he coughed and fell backwards slightly. Seer helped him into a sitting position and he continued, "If there are any gods I thank them all to be around to see this," he laughed, "Frieza destroyed! and by a saiyan no less!" he began to laugh again but was soon cut off by an unexpected beam through his chest. The death beam pierced straight through his armor and through his heart. The Prince fell back, his blood splattering onto his daughter and she let out a scream. Dende ran forward but was blasted on the spot.

"Ka..Ka..Rott," Vegeta choked out and all eyes swiveled towards him.

"Hush Vegeta, don't talk," Kakarott said, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Yes father," Seer agreed quietly, "Save your energy,"

"No!" The Prince protested, "He has to know," He turned towards Goku as hot tears began to spill from his eyes, "Finish Frieza off, Kakarott. There is no honor in any of this, I should know! He took me from my home when I was a mere child, Kakarott. He made me who I am. He killed my father and yours," he coughed and fell back, "Don't let him win!" he took a final shivering breath and his chest rose and fell just one more time. Seer stood up, knowing he was dead and let herself break. She let the tears she had been holding fall and let her anger and sadness envelope her in a dark, powerful energy. She hardly noticed Goku placing her father into a shallow grave, she didn't hear Frieza and Goku talking. Nothing mattered any more, nothing mattered now that her father was dead. Nothing mattered except revenge. She screamed so loud that the planet itself shook and ripples of energy coursed through her body. Cracks appeared around her as her hair shot upwards and her flickering teal eyes shined with tears.

"Frieza!" she yelled, "You're mine!"


	24. Home

The tyrant laughed as she stepped forward but she paid him no heed. Her thirst for blood was strong, her rage blinding. She turned her attention upon Kakarott instead.

"Kakarott, I know you are the Earth's savior and all," she said quietly, "but this is my battle. You must step down," Goku opened his mouth to argue but Seer swiftly cut him off. "That monster had taken everything from me," she told him sadly, "My planet... my friends... my pride and now my father. I must get my revenge,"

"It's too dangerous for a little girl," Goku reasoned but Seer merely chuckled.

"Haven't you noticed?" she asked, "I am no ordinary little girl. I was born into a world of death and destruction. It's in my blood. And anyway, even if I was to fail I would still see my father again," she gave a weak smile, "It's a win-win situation for me with nothing to lose," she said, "Your friends need you Kakarott," The Earth-raised saiyan hesitated for a moment before he nodded and flew towards his friends. He understood her need for revenge, and his friends were all badly wounded and in need of protection.

"Well Frieza, are you ready to meet your doom?" she asked, thinking of the planet she never got to see, the blood-soaked body of Hammy and her father's corpse, buried in a grave not fit for the prince he was.

"You seem in an awful hurry to see your father again and who am I to keep you waiting but let me make a proposition first," the Tyrant smirked maliciously.

"Fire away," Seer returned the smirk and Frieza began to speak in his high, demanding voice.

"You still have a chance to rejoin me," he said, "forget this even happened," Seer snorted.

"As if," there was no way she would join him now, not after what he had done. He had nothing to offer her now, not even the lives of those closest to her. He had made sure of that.

"I gave you the chance," Frieza said in mock sadness, "And I would say that I would hate to do this but that would be a lie," he smirked, "I will enjoy taking the last of you monkeys out tremendously,"

"Then what are you waiting for?" She smirked, falling into battle pose. She ran a hand through her now-golden locks, "Oh, and good luck,"

"I don't need it," Frieza replied confidently.

"Trust me," Seer said, "You do. Can't you see that I am the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Again with this silly myth," Frieza sighed, "When will you learn that this 'Legend' is just that? A Legend! A silly fairytale to put you barbaric children to sleep,"

"But what other explanation could there be for my change of appearance and the great power within?" she asked, "This is my transformation, per-say, and it's enough to kill you!" Frieza took the challenge, speeding towards the young saiyan. Her eyes, much better in this form, followed him behind her and she turned to catch his fist, driving her knee into his abdomen. He quickly recovered and pulled his fist away, smashing it into her skull. She stumbled back dizzily before regaining herself. Their eyes met in a battle of the wills before Frieza spoke, "My offer still stands, monkey Princess," he reminded her and she spat on him in disgust.

"I will never join you Frieza!" she replied, "Never," Frieza wiped the spittle from his face before glaring at her.

"You can't say I didn't offer," he said, lunging towards her. Seer swiftly dodged and sent a small ki blast towards her opponent which was easily defected back towards her. She sped from its path and floated above Frieza, raising both her hands over her head.

"This one's for my father," she spat, "Galactic Gun!" She released the energy and it hit Frieza head-on, sending him sprawling into the dust. He stood up and brushed himself off before sending a blast in return. The next few minutes were spent in a haze of light beams which temporarily blinded Seer, leaving enough time for Frieza to send her crashing into the ground. He loomed above her, a death beam perched on the end of his finger.

"This is the end brat!" he shouted but before he could release the blast, Kakarott had appeared behind him and smashed both fists into his skull.

"Thanks for your help Seer, but I'll take it from here," the warrior winked, gently pushing her out of the way.

"No!" she protested, "This fight is mine!" she flew forward with her arm outstretched but instead of hitting her target, her fist crashed into a long-haired man's face. She looked in confusion at the blue skies and green grass before realizing she was on Earth. She looked down in disgust at the man she had hit. He was now on the floor holding his nose and moaning in pain. "Why am I on this mudball?" she demanded and a curlean haired young woman she recognized as Bulma stepped forward.

"I wished you here because it was too dangerous on Namek," the genius informed her and Seer let out a cry of frustration.

"You had no right!" She yelled, "I don't give a damn how dangerous it was, I needed to avenge my father!"

"There was no need," A familiar voice said and she turned to see her father leaned against a tree, unharmed. She didn't care how or why he was alive, she only cared that he was there and well.

"Daddy!" she squealed, running towards him and hugging him like there would be no tomorrow. In fact, there would be a tomorrow, and many years after in which she would come to accept Earth as her home and defend it with her life but for now she was content. Content and free.

To be Continued...

**Well, that's Seer and the Saiyan Legacy completed! Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, Seer: Cell Games. Coming soon! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**


	25. Author's Note :)

Hi Guys! Sorry for the author's note but I just wanted to let everyone know that Seer and the Cell Games is now finally underway and you can find it on my page :) I'll try and update it every week if I can but my exams are in literally two weeks (eek!) so I might be a little slow until they are over. Hope you like it as much as you've liked this one

~DragonBallPrincess666


End file.
